Esto ya no puede empeorar
by lilazo
Summary: A veces, después de las concecuencias de una mala idea, uno piensa que ya no puede empeorar... pero la cosa no es así.
1. Chapter 1: La curiosidad mató al gato

**Bueno, aquí va una nueva historia... Es una idea que tuve hace un tiempo, con ganas de crear un nuevo fanfics. Es interesante, espero que le sguste, y si no... bueno, lo siento XD**

**Cualquier comentario y otras cosas, se agradecen :)**

**K-ON! no me pertenece... muchas gracias**

* * *

><p>-Siento que está siendo un poco injusta conmigo-<p>

-No, está siendo justa contigo-

-Pero, pero… ¿para una semana?

-Eso te ganas por irresponsable, Ritsu- le dijo Mio sin ninguna pizca de compasión en su rostro- Debiste haber entregado ese trabajo ayer y haber pensado que faltar a clases NO te ayudaría…

-¿Qué acaso no has visto a la profesora Sazaki enojada? ¡Un horror!- dijo Ritsu llevándose las manos a la cabeza horrorizándose solo por el recuerdo- Y hoy… hoy fue como revivir una pesadilla

-Eso te pasa- comenzó a decir Mio levantando la barbilla- Por no preocuparte por tus estudios. Ritsu, deberías agradecerle a la profesora por darte otra oportunidad, ya que tus notas están tan bajas, que si no haces ese trabajo, vas a repetir este año

Ritsu palideció.

-¿Y… cómo sabes que estoy en esa situación?

-Uno: soy tu mejor amiga (y debiste haberme dicho eso desde un principio)- dijo Mio seria, y un tanto herida- Y dos: Yamanak-sensei habló conmigo y me dijo eso para que te ayudara

-… ¿Desde cuándo la llamas… y por qué a mis espaldas?... –balbuceó la chica atónita, pero cambió su rostro rápidamente a uno agradecido y desesperado- ¡¿Y vas a ayudarme? ¡Oh, Mio, cómo te quiero!

Ritsu abrazó a Mio con los ojos agradecidos. Mio siguió sin cambiar su expresión de reproche. Las dos iban caminando por un atajo que habían tomado después de ir a la biblioteca. Había sido un día agotador. Cómo se había dicho, a Ritsu le dieron una segunda oportunidad por un deber que olvido (después de que la profesora la subiera y bajara en retos) además de tener varios exámenes sorpresa y algunos de práctica para los que se avecinaban. Estaban a casi dos meses para rendir examen de admisión para las universidades, y los nervios estaban comenzando a fluir. Aún así, Ritsu había sido igual de floja que todo el año anterior, jugándole una mala pasada y obteniendo muy bajas calificaciones porque la dificultad de las pruebas y trabajos había aumentado el triple. Estaba en la cuerda floja, pero aún así, no había cumplido completamente con todos sus deberes, y eso exasperaba a Mio (aunque no tanto como a sus padres)

-Si yo también, y por eso me preocupare de que día Y noche estudies- dijo, con una pizca de maldad en su voz, mirando de reojo a Ritsu- día y NOCHE

-Mmh…- Ritsu la soltó de repente- quizás ¿podríamos negociar eso?

-¡Ni lo pienses!- dijo enojada la pelinegra- ¡tú vas a pasar, vas a entrar a la misma universidad que nosotras y me comprarás un gran helado en agradecimiento!

-¿No que estabas a dieta?- dijo Ritsu levantando una ceja

-Los nervios me dan antojo…- murmuró sonrojada mirando hacia el lado contrario a la castaña

Caminaron unos metros más. El sol estaba poniéndose en el horizonte, poniendo el ambiente aún más frío. Mio comenzó a mirar la calle que habían tomado, notando que no era una calle por la que pasaban a menudo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda no solo por el viento fresco, sino que por recordar que unas cuadras más allá, estaba _la casa._ Comenzó a acercarse levemente a la castaña con cada paso que daban.

-¿Hay… algún problema?- preguntó Ritsu arqueando una ceja y mirándola de reojo. Estaba rosando su hombro y se había encorvado un poco

-No, nada- dijo Mio alejándose sonrojada- es que… no, nada

-Mmmhh… es por esa casa, ¿verdad?- dijo Ritsu apuntando una casa una cuadra más adelante.

-…-

Era una casa abandonada. Tenía un pequeño patio lleno de arbustos y árboles secos. La puerta estaba cerrada con tablones, al igual que algunas ventanas, aparte de estar sucia. El muro del patio que separaba de la calle que era como de un metro de alto también lo estaba, y la reja estaba abierta… mejor digamos que no había reja. No era el exterior de la casa lo que asustaba a Mio, sino que era el que salía de la casa. Un hombre de aproximadamente 70 años, muy arrugado y de muy mal carácter. Cuando la chica tenía 10 años, había pasado en su bicicleta, y al parecer había molestado al hombre, porque de la nada le gritó fuertemente, le tiró agua y la comenzó a perseguir. Después de eso, trató de no usar nunca esa calle.

Ritsu comenzó a reírse a carcajadas después que la pelinegra le contó esa historia, ganándose un gran golpe.

-¡No-No te burles!- le gritó enojada y sonrojada.

Habían llegado frente la casa… pero no había aparecido nadie. Se veía deshabitada.

-Oye, ¿y cuándo se supone que aparece ese viejo?- preguntó Ritsu intrigada, mirando hacia el patio

-¡¿Qué estás esperando que aparezca? ¡No, por favor, vámonos!- le suplicó Mio agarrándola del brazo y arrastrándola lejos de la casa. Pero no fue tarea fácil, Ritsu era más fuerte que ella, y sólo la arrastró unos centímetros, sin ser suficientes para que la castaña notara algo

-Una de las ventanas está abierta… Mio…- dijo peleando y invirtiendo los papales, arrastrándola a ella ahora.

Entraron al patio y Mio la soltó haciendo que esta callera al suelo y Ritsu se tambaleara hacia adelanta, casi cayendo de bruces.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Ritsu mirándola

-No, porque no estamos en un lugar en el que deberíamos…- dijo Mio con una mueca- además, tu deberías estar estudiando

-Estoy segura que puedo escalar hasta esa ventana- dijo la castaña completamente ignorando a su amiga y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la ventana

-… Ritsu… ¡oye, no!- suplicó Mio con los ojos llorosos y se levantó rápidamente

La castaña ya había llegado bajo la ventana. Estaba a unos dos metros del suelo. Había unas cajas a un lado, Ritsu las apiló y se subió para alcanzar la ventana.

-Por favor, vámonos- susurró en súplica Mio, temblando- independiente de si es la casa de ese… señor… es propiedad de alguien más, nos meteremos en problemas

-Sólo quiero echar un vistazo- dijo Ritsu subiéndose en la ventana- una casa abandonada con una ventana abierta y la posibilidad de ver dentro de ella no se encuentra todos los días…

Apoyó sus piernas en el marco de la ventana y miró hacia adentro. Estaba bastante oscuro.

-Estás evitando el estudio- dijo Mio aún temblando, pero enojándose- ¿sabes? Quizás sí deberías repetir

-¿Qué? No, sólo…- comenzó a decir la castaña dándose la vuelta, pero dio un paso en falso, y cayó al otro lado.

-¡Ritsu!-

Mio se alarmó al ver a su amiga desaparecer. Se escuchó un fuete golpe que duró varios segundos, como si muchas cajas de madera cayeran y se rompieran, y un aullido de dolor. Mio se subió a las que había afuera y trepó en la ventana para ver a su amiga.

-¡Ritsu! ¿Dónde estás?- gritó Mio asustada, viendo un desorden dentro de la casa

-… Aquí… ay…- Ritsu se quejó y sacó partes de las cajas que estaban sobre ella. Miró hacia la ventana y vio a Mio. La verdad, si no hubiera sido por las cajas, la caída hubiera dolido mucho más.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó ahora aliviada al ver a su amiga viva

-Creo que… algo se rompió- dijo llevándose la mano a su espalda, y sacó una zanahoria partida por la mitad.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? de aquí no puedo ver muy bien-

-Nada, no te preocupes, estoy b…- pero se calló.

Vio nuevamente la zanahoria. Tenía algo extraño dentro. Cómo había poca luz, sacó su celular y la iluminó. Levantó una ceja al ver que la verdura tenía unos papelitos enrollados dentro. Sacó uno y lo desenvolvió. El corazón casi se le detiene por completo al ver que el papelito era nada más y nada menos que un billete.

-M-Mio… ¿a cuánto está el dólar?

-… ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- dijo Mio sin comprender

-Es que… en esta zanahoria hay como 100 dólares en efectivo

Mio se quedó unos segundos en silencio, tratando se tragar esa frase, de entenderla. El corazón le dio un vuelco al comprenderla… ¿Acaso Ritsu acabó de…?

-Está lleno, Mio, esto está lleno de billetes- la castaña temblaba. No lo podía creerlo, eran dólares en una zanahoria. Y no era la única. Las cajas que se habían roto estaban llenas de ellas… Y no eran las únicas cajas. Se asustó, pero a la vez, sintió una gran emoción.

-Ritsu, sal de ahí rápido- dijo una también asustada Mio. Si ahí había esa gran cantidad de dinero, eso quería decir que había gente. Y no cualquier gente…

-Vo-vo-voy…- tartamudeó Ritsu, guardándose el billete en el bolsillo, levantándose y corriendo hacia la ventana, saltando los restos de cajas que había en el suelo.

-Rápido rápido- Mio alargó la mano.

Ritsu puso un par de cajas que no se habían roto, subió y tomó la mano de su amiga. Mio la ayudo a subir (usando fuerza que generalmente no usaba, a pura adrenalina), pero algo paró nuevamente su corazón. Escuchó un auto. Miró hacia afuera mientras subía a Ritsu, y vio a cuatro personas salir de él. Hombres, altos, con gafas y ternos. Algo en su atmosfera les dio mucho más miedo que el viejito que la había perseguido siete años atrás.

-Vi-vienen- balbuceó Mio

-¿Qué?- Ritsu sintió que algo iba a ocurrir, algo feo

Por el miedo, nervios y la falta de concentración a todo lo demás que no fueran esos hombres, Mio soltó sin querer a Ritsu, y por la falta de fuerza, se fue hacia atrás y cayó al otro lado al lado de las cajas. Se quejó, pero al ver a los hombres acercarse, se quedó en silencio y se escondió detrás de las cajas. Al parecer, no la habían notado. La puerta estaba en la otra pared, así que no se dirigieron hacia Mio. La chica los escuchó murmurar mientras la puerta se abrió. Cuando entraron, se levantó rápidamente y se subió en las cajas.

Ritsu ya se había puesto nuevamente de pie, pero se había quedado de piedra al escuchar las voces. Esperó unos segundos hasta que oyó otro ruido mucho más aterrador: La manilla de la puerta principal abriéndose. Comenzó a hiperventilarse, mirando para todos lados para esconderse.

-¡Ritsu!- le susurró Mio desde la ventana.

La castaña estaba en una pieza aparte a la que habían entrado los hombres. Aún tenía unos segundos. Se subió como una bala en las cajas y agarró fuertemente la mano de Mio.

-¡Te sudan las manos!- susurró Ritsu subiendo a la ventana

-¡No creo que sea el momento adecuado para hablar de eso!- la reprochó Mio, bajando al suelo cuando su amiga estuvo en el marco

En eso, la puerta se abre. Ritsu vio al hombre, el hombre vio a Ritsu.

-¿Quién…?- comenzó a decir el hombre.

Ritsu no esperó a que terminara. Completamente en pánico, la castaña saltó al otro lado, dejando al hombre con las palabras en la mano.

-¡Hey, espera!- le gritó

Pero las dos amigas ya habían saltado la muralla que tenían frente ellas, corriendo como condenadas a muerte… y la verdad, no era algo muy diferente a eso. No pararon de correr por diez minutos, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Mio. Recién ahí dentro, después de haber cerrado con llave la puerta, se detuvieron. Las dos estaban pálidas, temblaban y sudaban. El aliento se les había ido ya hace rato, pero la adrenalina las había hecho correr hasta allí sin parar. Mio se apoyó en la puerta y se sentó en el suelo. Las piernas ya no le daban más, al igual que Ritsu, quién se tiró en el sofá. Estuvieron largos minutos sin decir nada, hasta que un celular de escuchó. Las dos chicas saltaron.

-¿A-aló?- contestó Ritsu

-_Hola mi amor, ¿estás bien?-_ era su madre

-Sí, un poco cansada. ¿Qué pasa?-

_-Que hoy con tu padre no llegamos a dormir a la casa. El vuelo se atrasó y dormiremos aquí. Satoshi se quedará donde un amigo, así que estarás sola en casa._

_-_Ah, jeje… está bien- dijo un tanto nerviosa la chica

-_Cuídate mucho, nos veremos mañana… Y procura hacer tus deberes. Te quiero-_

-Yo igual, cuídense-

Colgó. Algo en su interior le decía que ese no era el mejor momento para quedarse sola en casa. ¿Miedo?

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Mio acercándose a ella. Había logrado levantarse.

-Mi mamá… dice que no volverán a casa esta noche- dijo Ritsu

-¿Te quedarás sola?-

-Mmh… debido a los recientes incidentes…- dijo Ritsu. No tenía ninguna gana de quedarse sola después de esa pequeña aventura

-Puedes quedarte si quieres- dijo Mio levantándose- mis papás llegaran tarde eso sí… pero llegarán

-Oye, Mio…-

Mio miró a su amiga. Aún tenía cara de susto, y estaba un poco sucia por la caída.

-Creo debí haberte hecho caso en no entrar…-

-Que debiste haberme hecho caso…- Mio temblaba, pero no era por miedo ni cansancio. Estaba enojada, furiosa- Debiste, pero no lo hiciste, nunca lo haces… ¡Ritsu, ¿te das cuenta en lo que casi nos metemos? ¡Era dinero extranjero, quizás millones! ¡Probablemente eran traficantes y nos metimos en medio de ellos! ¡¿Sabes lo que esa gente puede hacer?

-Sí sé, si sé- dijo abatida y sintiéndose culpable- pero que iba a saber que era un lugar dónde escondían dólares de Estados Unidos

-No, no tenías porqué saber- dijo cruzándose de brazos- Pero si me hubieras escuchado ¡ni siquiera lo sabríamos ahora!

Hubo otro silencio entre ellas. Ritsu no sabía que decir, porque Mio tenía razón. Se hundió en el sofás, afligida y aún asustada. Había sido una experiencia algo extrema.

Mio suspiró. Estaba asustada, y por eso había reaccionado así, aún sabiendo que Ritsu no lo izo con querer. Le daba rabia lo impulsiva que podía ser (y quizás un poco estúpida), pero ¿Qué se podía hacer ahora? Lo mejor quizás, era olvidar todo.

-¿Tienes hambre?-

Ritsu la miró, sorprendida por esa pregunta.

-Lo mejor será no pensar más en eso- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la cocina- ninguna palabra, nada… ni siquiera lo pienses.

Se puso a sacar cosas del refrigerador. Ritsu sonrió. Quizás su amiga tenía razón, lo mejor era no involucrarse en eso, no hacer nada. Aunque ese hombre la había visto… bueno, el lugar estaba oscuro, difícil que la recordara. No, no, lo mejor será olvidarlo todo. Después de algo así las cosas no podrían empeorar.

* * *

><p><strong>Como dije, cualquier comentario y otras cosas, son bien aceptadas...<strong>

**Cheers**


	2. Chapter 2: Después del ensayo

**Bueno, aquí va el segundo capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten... muajajajjaa**

**K-ON!** **no me pertenece... asi que no venga la ley sopa a cambiarme alguna custion de aquí...**

* * *

><p>-Haaaaace friiiio…- dijo Yui con lágrimas en los ojos, una bufanda tapándole hasta la nariz y unos guantes de algodón. Estaba acurrucada en su asiento.<p>

-Si no te mueves, más frío te dará- le dijo Mio mirándola con una gotita cayendo por su nuca

-No puedo… mis manos… heladas- tartamudeó la guitarrista, como si fuera a morir

-Siento que estás exagerando un poco, Yui-sempai- dijo Azusa con la misma expresión que Mio

-Ustedes no entienden, mi temperatura corporal es nula- dijo Yui sacándose los guantes- Ricchan…

-¡No, ni se te ocurra!- exclamó la baterista echándose hacia atrás al ver a Yui acercar sus manos a sus rostro

-Aquí tienes, Yui-chan- dijo Mugi, pasándole una taza de té

-Mugi-chan, eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida- dijo Yui con ojos soñadores dándole la mano a la rubia

-Hehe… pero es cierto, tus manos si son algo heladas- dijo Mugi con un pequeño escalofrío.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo van con los estudios para sus exámenes?- preguntó inocentemente Azusa

-Hay ciertos temas tabú en la mesa- dijeron Yui y Ritsu al unísono, con una aura negra alrededor

-Puedo ver que bien…- susurró la pequeña guitarrista con más gotitas cayendo por su nuca

-Estamos trabajando en eso- dijo Mio tomando su té- hemos puesto horarios de estudio, y los seguiremos al pie de la letra

-Son cosas que se le ocurren a Mio- dijo Ritsu con tono burlón

-¡Esto lo estoy haciendo por ti, baka!- le gritó en la cara enojada

-Como queremos entrar en la misma universidad, nos hemos puesto en campaña- le dijo Mugi a Azusa pasándole el té en su tasa con forma de gato

-Entiendo… - dijo Azusa, y miró a sus sempais- … ¿Todas?

-¿Qué insinúas con ese tono?- le preguntaron Yui y Ritsu

-Es la Universidad para Mujeres de Tokio… ¿No creen que es, digamos, exigente?- dijo levantando una ceja. Había definitivamente sarcasmo en esas palabras

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices Nakano!- le dijo Ritsu enfurecida y avergonzada haciendo una llave en el cuello con su brazo

-Azu-nyan… a veces eres muy dura…- murmuró Yui deprimida

-No, es realista…- dijo Mio conteniendo un bostezo.

-¿No dormirte bien anoche, Mio-chan?- le preguntó Mugi

-Eh… más o menos- dijo la bajista, haciendo una mueca al recordar

-¿Eh, por qué? ¿Qué pasó?-

-¡Nada pasó ayer!- dijeron al unísono Ritsu y Mio, con ceños fruncidos igualmente

-_¿Qué fue eso?-_ se preguntaron las tres chicas al unísono

-Al parecer nos perdimos de algo- dijo Sawako mirándolas suspicaz

-¡El frío!- dijo Ritsu de repente, levantándose majestuosamente y agregando teatralmente- ¡Él es nuestro verdadero enemigo en estos momentos! Nosotras, como integrantes del Club de Música Ligera NO podemos dejarnos vencer. ¡Vamos compañeras, debemos practicar para vencer cualquier obstáculo que se ponga en nuestro camino! Sea frío, hambre, sueño…

Todo eso lo dijo mientras caminaba hacia su set de batería. Se movía lentamente, con la barbilla levemente levantada.

-¡Nada podrá detener nuestras ansias de llegar al Budokan!- exclamó dándose vuelta, usando un tono como lo hacen los presidente al dar un speech después de ser electos.

Clap Clap Clap.

Yui aplaudía fascinada, al igual que Mugi, quién tenía una sonrisa soñadora.

-Lo esquivó completamente- murmuró Azusa levantando una ceja

Después de una buena sesión de ensayo, las chicas incluso perdieron un poco el frío. Ya estaba bastante oscuro por el cambio de horario en invierno así que decidieron irse. Además, obviamente, había estudio que hacer…

-¿Ustedes creen que nieve?- preguntó Yui debajo de su bufanda mirando al cielo

-Quizás, sería genial- dijo Ritsu, con una idea en la cabeza- Porque si es así, las clases se suspenden…

-¿En eso es lo único que piensas sempai?- pregunto Azusa mirándola de reojo

-Azusa, cuando estés en el lugar de nosotras, estarás igual, lo prometo- dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro, como dándole ánimo

-Estoy segura que ella si se preocupará correctamente- dijo Mio con una sonrisa burlona- Ella y las demás harán un gran trabajo en tercero.

-Eh…- Azusa pensó en su amiga Jun. Sonrió un tanto avergonzada- Claro, lo haremos lo mejor que podamos

Estaban saliendo del terreno de la escuela hablando y bromeando, cuando cierta pelinegra notó una sombra a un lado. Miró y vio que era un hombre justo frente la entrada del colegio con un abrigo largo. Estaba fumando, y por el frío parecía que el humo fuera más espeso, aunque su pelo rojizo sobresalía. Mio lo miró, y se topo con los ojos del hombre que salían de entre el humo del cigarro. Sintió un terrible escalofrío y desvió la mirada rápidamente.

-¡Chocolate caliente!- gritaron Yui y Ritsu entusiasmadas

-Mio-chan ¿tú quieres?- dijo Mugi amablemente mirándola

-¿Eh?... ¿qué cosa?- preguntó esta perdida

-Que las invito a tomar algo a mi casa, después de todos estos días con estudio y con el frío, creo que sería agradable- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Sí! Yo quiero conocer la casa de Mugi-chan- dijo aún más entusiasmada Yui, abrazando a la rubia

-Sería interesante, Mugi-sempai- dijo Azusa, uniéndose al entusiasmo- siempre me he preguntado cómo es tu casa

-Te apuesto a que tiene sirvientes- le susurró Ritsu al oído

-Pero si ya supimos que tiene mayordomo- le respondió de la misma forma Azusa

-Mayordomo no es lo mismo que sirvientes…- dijo maliciosamente la chica

-… ¿Tú crees?- preguntó una suspicaz y ansiosa Azusa. Ahora tenía más ganas de ir

Mio sonreía nerviosa. Igual tenía muchas ganas de conocer la casa de Mugi, pero ese hombre que aún las seguía mirando le aguaba un poco la emoción… ¿las seguía? ¡Las estaba siguiendo! Mio lo había mirado y se dio vuelta llena de terror. Miró a sus amigas que ni se habían dado cuenta… Debía hacer algo, ahora.

-Em, creo que no podremos ir, lo siento Mugi- dijo de repente, agarrando bruscamente el cuello de la chaqueta de Ritsu y doblando en otra calle- ¡No veremos luego!

-¡¿Qué? ¡No, espera, yo quiero ir, MUGI –CHAN, AYUDA!- gritó Ritsu llorando desesperada mientras era arrastrada por su mejor amiga por la calle.

-… ¿Todas están de acuerdo en que eso fue raro?- preguntó Azusa sin comprender absolutamente nada

-Totalmente- dijeron al unísono las otras dos, viendo a las dos amigas desaparecer por la calle paralela a esa

-¡¿Pero cuál es tú problema Mio?- exclamó Ritsu logrando soltarse. Estaba enojada- ¡Yo si quería ir a la casa de Mugi…!

-¡Nos están siguiendo!- le susurró la pelinegra con ojos de pánico- ¡Un hombre, desde la escuela…!

Ritsu se calló.

Su cara se transformó de un rojo enojado, a un pálido aterrado. Miró atrás de Mio son ninguna cautela, incluso caminó hacia la esquina de la calle para ver si había alguien. Mio la agarró por la bufanda tirándola hacia atrás.

-¡¿Estás loca?- le preguntó exasperada la chica

-No más que tú al tratar de matarme- dijo la castaña sin aire, soltándose un poco la bufanda para poder respirar otra vez

-Estoy segura que es uno de los tipos de ayer…- dijo asustada la bajista- Ritsu, tenemos que ir a la policía

-¿Qué? Hablamos de esto ayer y nos pusimos de acuerdo en no contarle a nadie- dijo la baterista- quizás nos meta en más problemas

-¿Más que estos? Un hombre nos persigue… ¡Ven aquí!-

Mio arrastró a Ritsu detrás de un auto. El hombre justo apareció en la esquina. Miró para todos lados y comenzó a caminar rápido. Parecía molesto, y ni se fijó en que las chicas podían estar detrás del auto. Se escuchó la vibración de un celular, y el hombre contestó.

-Aló… No, las perdí, aunque estoy seguro que era ella- dijo con una voz baja mientras se alejaba del lugar donde estaba las dos escondidas- Sí, sí, ve a revisar allí. Anda con otra chica, las dos con los mismos uniformes de Sakuragaoka…

Y no lo pudieron escuchar más.

Las dos estaban calladas por el pánico al escuchar eso. De verdad las estaban siguiendo, y sabían donde estudiaban. Probablemente se habían dado cuenta del uniforme al ver a Ritsu en la ventana y habían ido allí para revisar si había alguien parecido a ella, hasta que la encontraron.

-Creo que… si debemos ir a la policía- murmuró Ritsu, tratando de contener la calma. Pero era algo difícil sabiendo que unos mafiosos las perseguían- ¿Sabes dónde queda?

-Por-por supuesto, sígueme- dijo Mio levantándose al ver que el hombre ya ni se veía, y comenzaron a correr.

De alguna forma, pasa que cuando te sientes inseguro o insegura y que alguien está detrás de ti, comienzas a pensar que todos lo están, independiente de si los conoces o no. Las dos chicas sintieron eso todo el camino hasta la estación de policía, sin haber disminuido el paso ningún segundo. La adrenalina por el miedo hace que hagas cosas extraordinarias. Por lo menos, cuando ya estuvieron allí se sintieron más seguras… por un rato.

-Haber si entendí- dijo uno de los oficiales que estaba en el mostrador. Tenía cara de aburrido y se estaba tomando un café- Creen que un tipo extraño las está siguiendo

-Sí- contestaron firmemente las dos chicas

-Y eso porque encontraron dólares de Estados Unidos

-Sí-

-Dentro de zanahorias…-

-Sí-

-Mmmh, ¿no creen que suena un poco extraño?- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa burlona- zanahorias…

Estaban dentro de la estación de policía hablando con el oficial que estaba en recepción. Habían otros dos cerca, custodiando una puerta. Al parecer, ahí llevaban a los presos que agarraban en la calle.

-Ese no es el punto, bueno sí… ¡la cosa es que alguien nos está siguiendo!- gritó Ritsu exasperándose por la no simpatía del oficial

-¿Y cómo saben que es a ustedes?-

-¡Por el uniforme!- exclamó Mio, aún asustada- habló del uniforme de Sakuragaoka

-¿Saben cuantas alumnas hay en esa escuela?- dijo el oficial tomando tranquilamente su café- es probable que no sea a ustedes… quizás ni siquiera dijeron Sakuragaoka, quizás dijo "Sayumigaoka" o…

-¿Acaso nos está tomando el pelo?- Ritsu cada vez estaba más furiosa. No podía creer que existiera gente tan incompetente

-¿Acaso lo parezco?- respondió el hombre, y esta vez, su cara se endureció tanto que incluso, les dio miedo- Ustedes me están haciendo perder mi tiempo con ridículas historias. Será mejor que se vayan antes que llame a alguien para que las saque

-Pero-pero, es verdad, lo vimos- dijo Mio poniéndose de pie desesperada- si quiere lo llevamos al lugar…

-Voy a llamar…- dijo levantando su mano amenazadoramente

-Pero…-

-¡Haruto!- dijo dándose vuelta y llamando uno de los guardias que estaba en la puerta. No tenía un aspecto amigable, ninguno de los dos

-¡Ok, está bien, ya nos vamos!- dijo rápidamente Ritsu, levantándose y agarrando a Mio por el brazo- Pero ahí vas a quedar cuando otra personas nos ayude y se quede con este increíble caso, ahí vas a quedar

-Huy, ya me estoy arrepintiendo- dijo divertido apoyando su cabeza en su brazo con una sonrisa sínica- quizás alguien gane un premio por encontrar "zanahorias perdidas"

Con la desagradable risa de los oficiales en sus cabezas, las dos chicas abandonaron el lugar. Se sentían pasadas a llevar por ese hombre, ya que solo se burló de ellas. Y a la vez, estaban muy avergonzadas ya que, de alguna manera, su historia parecía bastante fantasiosa. Tal vez era sólo su imaginación lo de ese hombre, y lo del dinero…

No debieron haber ido a esa estación, no era de muy buena fama, además que la calle dónde estaba era solitaria y la estación justo se encontraba al lado de una casa que se arrendaba y al frente de un negocio casi abandonado. Quizás, fue la peor elección que pudieron haber hecho.

-¿Y si vamos a otro lugar?- dijo Mio, notando todas estas cosas, con los dientes calándole por el frío.

-¡Ya sé!- dijo Ritsu de repente, haciendo que Mio saltara del susto- Yo tengo uno de esos dólares

-… ¿Te guardaste dinero?- Mio abrió los ojos sorprendida, y enojada- ¡Cómo pudiste, eso no es tuyo!

-Fue solo uno, y nos servirá de prueba- dijo Ritsu evitando cualquier contacto visual con su amiga y sacando el billete. Era de diez dólares.

-Ejem, disculpen señoritas-

Las dos se dieron vuelta, y vieron a un hombre al lado de la estación de policía muy parecido al que las había estado siguiendo, su pelo era inconfundible, y lo peor fue que Mio recordó haber visto a ese hombre ayer. Palideció de una forma extrema.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- preguntó Ritsu como si nada, guardando el billete. No se había dado cuenta de quién era ese tipo

-Creo que el billete que tiene en su bolsillo me pertenece- dijo amablemente, sonriéndole a la chica. Era mucho más alto que Mio, tenía el pelo corto bien peinado, y pareciera que tenía unos treinta años aproximadamente. El corazón de Ritsu se aceleró al escuchar al hombre. Cerró fuertemente su puño en el bolsillo con el billete.

-¿Qué billete?- preguntó tratando de parecer casual. Sus piernas comenzaron a tiritar

-El dólar que tiene en el bolsillo- dijo acercándose a ellas, sin cambiar su sonrisa

Mio se apegó más a Ritsu sin sacarle la vista al hombre. La castaña miró para todos lados, no había nadie más en la calle, sólo algunos autos pasaban y la puerta de la estación de policía estaba cerrada, aunque quizás podrían volver a entrar… ¿no se atrevería a hacerles nada justo en frente de la ley, verdad?

-Ah… es un regalo de mi, em, papá- dijo, retrocediendo lentamente junto con Mio

-Ja ja, no lo creo- dijo con un tono bajo y amenazante

Una van paró justo al lado de las dos chicas y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a cuatro hombres grandes, y peligrosos.

-¿Qué?- Mio se quedó de piedra al ver lo que estaba pasando, dejando caer su bolso

-¡No, espera, es un error!- gritó Ritsu horrorizada al ver a esos hombre correr hacia ellas, retrocediendo- ¡Mio, corre…!

Muy tarde.

Aunque gritaron y pelearon con ellos, las agarraron fácilmente y las metieron dentro de la van.

El auto partió, dejando al hombre con una sonrisa divertida.

Hubo nuevamente silencio.

Nadie vio nada, nadie más quiso ver nada.

El bolso quedó olvidado en la acera, siendo la única muestra de lo que había sucedido… siendo el único testigo inocente.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan!...<strong>

**Es que me gusta hacerlos sufrir... :)**

**Cometarios y otras cosas** **ya sea amenzas o alabanzas, se aceptan... jaja XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Secuestro

**Bueno, muchas gacias por leer los otros capitulos... y si, me encanta dejarlos intrigados en los finales :)**

**Aqui va el** **otro capitulo.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>-¡Cállenles la boca!- dijo el conductor irritado por el escándalo<p>

-Eso trato, pero se mueven mucho- dijo uno de los hombres que tenía a Mio, quién no paraba de gritar. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, haciéndole una tarea casi imposible para el hombre

A Ritsu le habían tapado la boca con la mano, pero pataleaba para todas partes, casi golpeando a uno de los hombres en la cara.

-Ustedes no saben cómo tratar a las mujeres- dijo otro de los hombres, sacando una pistola de su bolsillo- es cosa de tener tacto

Acercó la pistola a la sien de Mio y esta se quedó de piedra.

-Así me gusta… y tú, será mejor que también te quedes quieta, o la lleno de plomo- dijo dirigiéndose a Ritsu

La chica también se congeló, viendo la pistola en la cabeza de su amiga. Estaba temblando de miedo e impotencia. Eran tan grandes, y estaban armados… ¿Cómo rayos saldrían de allí?

-Tacto, claro…- dijo el hombre que agarraba a Mio

-Cómo sea. Tenemos que pensar en una forma de deshacernos de ellas-

-Matarlas es la única idea que tengo- dijo el tipo que afirmaba a Ritsu

-Pero, si encuentran los cuerpos, buscaran a los responsables. Ahí terminaría todo nuestro plan- dijo el conductor

-Hay diferentes maneras- dijo el hombre con la pistola con una sonrisa malvada- Un trágico accidente de auto, una caída al rio… Cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Acercó su rostro al rostro de Mio, con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios. Se le podía ver un diente de oro, haciéndolo lucir mucho más feo. Ella estaba completamente petrificada por el horror, y no sería difícil que se desmayara en cualquier momento. Lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-Sera una pena eso sí, un rostro tan bello como el tuyo desperdiciarlo así…- dijo, pasando su mano por el rostro de la chica

Ritsu se movió bruscamente tratando de soltarse, murmurando enojada debajo de la mano del captor. Este sonreía divertido, aunque le produjo un poco de trabajo el contenerla, tenía más fuerza de lo que pensaba. Atrajo la atención del otro hombre de diente de oro, el cual la miró intrigado.

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que le haga esto?- dijo sin dejar de pasar la mano por el rostro de Mio acercándose a sus labios

La castaña mandó una patada sin lograr pegarle. Tenía una mezcla de rabia, miedo y desesperación. El hombre sonrió al ver la actitud de la chica.

-No te preocupes, no es mi tipo…- dijo soltando a la pelinegra al fin- Pero no deberías quejarte, fueron ustedes las que se metieron en este lío. Si fuera por mí, las dejaría botadas en la calle… pero como vieron nuestro precioso botín, eso no va a poder pasar.

-Jaja, que malvado que eres- dijo el conductor divertido- ¿y las llevamos a donde siempre?

-Por supuesto, ahí será mucho más fácil dejarlas y arrancar- dijo el hombre sentándose en una especie de asiento en la pared del auto- Déjenlas en el suelo, y será mejor que no se muevan. Cualquier cosa me hará cambiar de opinión, y apretaré el gatillo sin dudar.

Las amenazó apuntándolas con la pistola. Los otros hombres las empujaron y las dejaron juntas de espalda al suelo. También tenían pistolas y las apuntaron, avisando que si se movían, los balazos lloverían. Mio lloraba de terror en silencio, y aunque hubiera querido no hubiera podido moverse. Ritsu también temblaba descontroladamente, y sudaba frió por el pánico.

-Mmmh, veamos que hay aquí- dijo el hombre del diente de oro sacándole el bolso a Ritsu y abriéndolo sin preocupaciones. Sonrió al ver lo que había dentro- Ooh, baquetas, así que tocas batería

La chica no contestó. Lo miró con todo el odio que pudo, aunque el miedo se lo hacía difícil.

-Oh, siempre quise aprender- dijo otro de los hombres agarrándolas- desde que era niño…

-Aprovecha ahora entonces- dijo el otro hombre, divertido viendo como su compañero jugaba con las baquetas

Ritsu buscó a tientas la mano de su amiga, sin sacar la vista de los captores tratando de pasar desapercibida. La encontró y la agarró fuertemente. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, lo único que se le ocurría porque sabía que, al menos que ocurriera un milagro, no saldrían ilesas de allí. Tragó saliva al pensar que, quizás no saldrían ni siquiera vivas… Que embrollo en el que se habían metido y sólo por husmear en una casa. ¿Acaso eso no podría empeorar?

Había pasado casi veinte minutos desde que las secuestraron. Al parecer comenzaban a salir fuera de la ciudad. Los hombres no habían dicho ninguna palabra en todo el viaje, pero tampoco se habían movido. Las pistolas seguían firmes en dirección a las chicas. En eso, la van comenzó a disminuir la velocidad. Al parecer habían llegado al destino final. El estomago les dio un vuelco a las dos chicas, comenzando a temblar aún más.

-Ya, bajare y revisaré el lugar. Ustedes tráiganlas- dijo el hombre con el diente de oro parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta y sale del auto.

El conductor se había quedado allí sacando un cigarro. Los otros dos se habían acercado a las chicas para sacarlas del auto. En eso, un sonido extraño se escucha, y el hombre del diente de oro grita de dolor. Los otros cinco se dan vuelta y ven como el hombre cae dentro, atravesado de dos balas. Estaba muerto.

-¡AAAHHH!- grita Mio, en un completo shock al ver el cuerpo inerte, con sangre fluyéndole del pecho.

-¡Cállala! ¡Nos hará más difícil el trabajo!- gritó el conductor, sacando una pistola. Había palidecido.

-Shhh, niñita- dijo uno de los hombres al lado de ella, poniéndole la pistola en la cabeza nervioso- Calladita te ves más bonita.

-Mátalas ya, nos descubrieron, no perdemos nada con eso- dijo otro hombre al lado de Ritsu, también con su arma en la mano y poniéndosela en la sien, haciendo que la chica se encogiera de miedo.

El conductor cae de repente. Los otros tres lo miran, y ven que tiene una bala atravesada en la frente.

-Mierda…- murmuró uno- rápido, deben estar por el lado derecho, si salimos todos al mismo tiempo no sabrá a quién disparar

-¡Pero a alguno le alcanzará a disparar!- exclamó otro, el más aterrado de los tres

-¡Entonces ve tú primero!- le gritaron los dos, pateándolo fuera de la van, y siguiéndolo

Lleno de terror, el primer hombre apuntó hacia su derecha buscando al causante de todo ese caos. Los otros dos se quedaron dentro del auto unos segundos, y viendo que no pasaba nada, también salieron. Las dos chicas apenas querían ver lo que pasaba. Mio lloraba a mares, pero ya no gritaba. Agarraba fuertemente la mano de Ritsu, casi estrujándola. Esta apenas se había movido, le daba pavor incluso el pensar en eso.

-¡Allá!- gritó uno de los hombres, apuntando y corriendo.

Los otros dos lo siguieron y comenzaron a dispara, saliendo de la vista de las chicas. Se escucharon gritos, un par de disparos más, un auto.

Luego silencio.

El silencio más horroroso que las chicas pudieron imaginar.

No se podían mover por el miedo, y el asombro de lo que recién habían vivido.

No se atrevían a abrir los ojos, porque sentían que lo que verían no iba a ser bonito. Además, si alguien de afuera había disparado… quizás seguía por allí.

Pero no se escuchaba nada, ni un auto o pisadas. Nada.

Ritsu tragó saliva. Quizás ya no había nadie alrededor, y si querían escapar debía ser ahora. Se armó del poco valor que le quedaba y abrió los ojos. Miró el interior del auto vacio y la puerta abierta. Era su oportunidad para salir.

-Ri-Ri… Ritsu…- tartamudeó Mio, sin abrir los ojos. Al sentir a su amiga moverse. Temblaba descontroladamente

-Sí… Mio, hay que s-salir de aquí… -le dijo las castaña mirando a la chica. Se estaba mareando.

-… Vamos-

Se levantó torpemente. Levantó a Mio. Caminaron hacia la puerta, tratando de no ver el cuerpo del hombre con la mitad adentro del auto. Ritsu agarró su bolso y salió, ayudando a Mio a bajar. Miraron el alrededor, estaban en un cerro cerca un mirador rodeados de árboles. Había un camino bastante escondido que los llevaba afuera de la explanada. Y un poco más lejos, en el mirador, estaban los cuerpos de los hombres, inmóviles. Mio comenzó a temblar, lista para gritar nuevamente, pero Ritsu la calló

-¡Mio, MIO, shhh!- exclamó Ritsu en un susurro- No sabemos si estamos completamente solas, debemos movernos en silencio

Pero Mio no aguantó más sus piernas y se deslizó hacia el suelo. La castaña se agachó con ella para que no se desmayara, pero la pelinegra solo se abalanzó a ella y lloró. Ritsu la rodeó en sus brazos, casi mecánicamente, porque se encontraba en el mismo shock que su amiga, solo que reaccionaba casi sin pensar.

-Es…est…están…- tartamudeo la chica entre los sollozos

-Tranquila, no mires… sólo no mires…-

-Ritsu… ¿Qué pasó…?-

-No lo sé… no sé- Ritsu también temblaba.

Se quedaron allí unos minutos, incapaces de moverse.

Ya había oscurecido completamente, y el ambiente se había puesto muy helado. Pronto las dos chicas comenzaron a temblar no por miedo, sino por el frío.

-Vámonos- dijo Ritsu sin soltarla- vamos a casa

-No… no sé si pueda moverme- dijo su amiga. Era verdad, por el shock, no sentía muy bien sus piernas, ni todo su cuerpo.

-Te ayudo- dijo Ritsu separándose y levantándose para ayudar a su amiga

-Espera… Ritsu, no podemos irnos así como así…lo que pasó- sus ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas nuevamente

-Olvidémoslo, vámonos de aquí y…-

-¿Cómo poder olvidarlo?- preguntó Mio, mirando a los ojos a su amiga- nos secuestraron, casi no… nos… y ellos están…

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo, bastante escandalosamente. Ritsu la abrazó de nuevo. No sabía cómo podía mantenerse tan cuerda en esa situación, aunque sentía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse. Pero, si ella lo hacía, de seguro que Mio también… y eso, estaba prohibido.

-Ya, ya… vámonos- dijo Ritsu, firme. Se levantó y levantó con ella a Mio- Te llevaré a tu casa antes que te enfermes. Así no durarás mucho, ni yo tampoco. No te des vuelta.

La miró a los ojos y se quedó así hasta confirmar que Mio no se caería de nuevo. Sonrió al verla quieta. La tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar. Llegarían a una carretera, esperarían por un auto, o mejor un taxi o algo así, y se irían a sus casas.

Olvidarían todo eso, lo intentarían… aunque no podían evitar pensar en que esa noche tendrían muchas pesadillas.

-0-

-Buaaaaaahhh- fue un bostezo épico proveniente de Yui

Estaban en la sala de clases esperando que la profesora llegara. Mugi estaba parada al lado de ella mirando por la ventana, y Nodoka sentada en la mesa del frente, escribiendo.

-¿Por qué Mio-chan y Ricchan no han llegado?- preguntó la rubia, un tanto preocupada

-Se habrán quedado dormidas- dijo una adormilada Yui- Yo casi lo estuve…

-Te quedaste dormida Yui- dijo Nodoka dándose vuelta- pero cómo siempre lo haces y siempre corres hacia la escuela, llegaste en el tiempo justo

-Es mi ejercicio de cada día- dijo Yui mostrándole el signo de paz con sus dedos, sonriendo.

-Sólo una escusa- dijo Nodoka sonriendo divertida

-Comenzaré a hacer lo mismo- dijo Mugi decidida

-¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso tan repentino?- preguntó Nodoka

-Yui-chan siempre se mantiene igual, debe ser por el trote de cada mañana- dijo Mugi, como si fuera algo muy serio

-¿Acaso estás hablando…?- dijo Yui levantando una ceja, perpleja

-Sí, lo está- murmuró Nodoka con una gotita cayendo por su nuca

-Gracias por compartir tu secreto conmigo, Yui-chan- dijo la rubia tomándola de las manos agradecida

-Je je, Mugi-chan, no creo que sea por eso- dijo Yui sonriendo amablemente- siempre he sido así. Como, como y no aumento ningún gramo.

-Es… algo deprimente- murmuró Mugi en la misma posición, pero con un aura depresiva en su alrededor

-Buenos días, niñas- dijo Yamanaka Sawako entrando en la sala con sus libros

-Buenos días, Yamanaka-sensei- dijeron todas las alumnas, dirigiéndose a sus asientos respectivos.

-Pasaré lista así que… Oh, Tainaka-san, justo a tiempo-

La puerta se había abierto, mostrando la figura de Ritsu.

-Disculpe, Sawa-chan, me quedé dormida- murmuró la chica, completamente sin ánimo.

-Está bien… em, pasa a sentarte- dijo la profesora, un poco preocupada por el estado de su alumna, y también por cómo lucía.

Tenía un rostro cansado, y su chaqueta, corbata y blusa estaban más desaliñadas que antes, y su cabello aún más despeinado, aun usando su cintillo. Las demás alumnas también notaron esto, y comenzando a murmurar entre ellas. Yui y Mugi la miraron y se miraron entre ellas, preocupadas. La baterista se sentó pesadamente, y se echó en el escritorio sin siquiera preocuparse de sacar sus cuadernos, dejando el bolso a un lado en el suelo.

-Ejem, comencemos con la lista- dijo Sawako, tratando de atraer la atención de las alumnas y poder comenzar con la clase.

Todo siguió en calma. La profesora dio su clase, las alumnas tomaron nota, aprendiendo cosas nuevas cada segundo, o confirmando lo aprendido anteriormente. Todas excepto una, que apenas había logrado sacar su cuaderno de notas. Estaba con la mirada perdida, mitad echada en el escritorio. Los acontecimientos pasados la noche anterior no la habían dejado dormir absolutamente nada. Después de haber dejado a Mio en su casa, partió a la suya. Se encerró en su pieza toda la noche, haciendo lo posible por olvidar esas horribles imágenes y la idea de casi haber muerto… pero eso sólo lograba que las recordara una y otra vez. En la mañana fue obligada por su madre a ir a la escuela, siendo que le pidió quedarse en casa. Al no ver a Mio esperándola supuso que a ella si la habían dejado quedarse en cama. Cuanto deseaba en ese momento estar también en la cama… aunque podía apostar que no pegaría un ojo ni siquiera con pastillas para dormir.

-¿Tainaka-san?-

Ritsu se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre. Levantó la mirada y vio a Sawako, quien lucía entre preocupada y enojada.

-No ha tomado ninguna nota en toda la clase- dijo mirando su cuaderno, el cual estaba cerrado- le pediré que por favor haga algo que valga la pena para no perder estas horas.

-Sí, Sawa-chan-

-Yamanaka-sensei, soy Yamanaka-sensei- repitió la profesora fastidiada por la falta de cuidado y la mala reputación que le daría que una alumna la llamara con ese sobrenombre, perdiendo el respeto que quería tener.

Aún así, cuando estuvieran en la sala de música, le preguntaría más calmada (y con una tacita de té y unos pastelitos traídos por Mugi) que le pasaba.

-Permiso-

La puerta se había abierto, mostrando a uno de los inspectores del colegio, un hombre bajo y canoso.

-Inspector Nagata-

Todas las alumnas se levantaron como saludo cordial. El inspector izo un ademán para que se sentaran.

-Si tuviera unos segundos- dijo. Parecía un tanto nervioso

-Claro, claro inspector- dijo la profesora un poco desconcertada.

La profesora salió de la sala. Apenas cerraron la puerta, todas las alumnas comenzaron a hablar rápidamente por lo ocurrido. Mugi aprovechó para acercarse a Ritsu, al igual que Yui.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la rubia, agachándose al lado de su meza.

-Sí, solo un poco cansada, eso es todo- dijo fregándose los ojos

-¿Dónde está Mio-chan?- le preguntó Yui, poniéndose al otro lado

-Quizás durmiendo. No pasó una buena noche-

-Tú tampoco, no tienes buen aspecto Ricchan- le dijo muy preocupada Mugi- ¿qué pasó?

-… Nada…- murmuró la castaña sin mirar a su amiga a los ojos

-Ricchan, eso no es verdad- le dijo Yui acercándose al rostro de la chica. Parecía incluso enferma.

-De verdad, Yui, Mugi, no quiero hablar del tema- murmuró la chica sin ánimo.

La puerta se vuelve a abrir. Las alumnas se callan rápidamente, volviendo a sus puestos. Sawako entró, con una expresión extraña en el rostro. El inspector se quedó afuera. Algo de tensión se sentía en la atmosfera.

-Em, disculpen pero tendré que dejarlas solas unos minutos- dijo mirando a sus alumnas- Tainaka-san, si puedes acompañarme…

La chica levantó la mirada, perpleja. Todas las chicas del salón dirigieron sus ojos a la castaña. Sawako también la miró. Esa extraña mirada la puso muy nerviosa.

-Por favor-

Ritsu se levantó y la siguió fuera de la sala, sin antes mirar a sus amigas, quienes también tenían la misma expresión de ella de no entender absolutamente nada. Se cerró la puerta. Yui y Mugi se miraron, desconcertadas por eso.

La profesora junto con el inspector se encaminaron por el pasillo, y Ritsu los siguió en silencio. Había mucha tensión en el ambiente, y no sabía si debía preguntar porque la habían llamado. Llegaron a la oficina del director. La chica solo había estado allí una vez, para el primer año de secundaría para una entrevista con sus padres. Había sido la única vez que había visto al director tan cerca, en las asambleas siempre se veía medio distante. Ahora estaba sentado en su escritorio, con el ceño fruncido. Miró a los nuevos visitantes. Ritsu miró a otros dos hombres que estaban en un rincón. Tenían una expresión ruda en sus rostros, tenían la misma altura, la misma postura… Ritsu levantó una ceja.

-¿Tú eres Tainaka Ritsu-san?- preguntó uno de los hombres con un tono profundo

-Eh… sí-

-Les advierto que es una estudiante, y cualquier acusación dentro del establecimiento…- comenzó a decir rápidamente el director, sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro, tratando de contener la calma

-No tenemos tanto tiempo, Kamijou-san- dijo uno de los hombres que estaba detrás de él- Es una operación rápida

-Estamos en una institución escolar, no pueden llegar así como así a tomar un estudiante de mi establecimiento sin que yo lo sepa- dijo el director. Su seriedad se confundía un poco con enojo

-Usted no es parte de esto, se lo digo con el mayor respeto posible…-

-Em… ¿Yo debería estar aquí?- preguntó Ritsu echándose un poco hacia atrás. Estaba muy incómoda y nerviosa en ese lugar

-Por ti es que estamos aquí- dijo uno de los hombres, y sacó una placa de policía de su abrigo

-Eres principal sospechosa de contrabandismo y lavado de dinero- dijo el otro policía también mostrando la misma placa.

El mundo dio un giro en la cabeza de Ritsu. Las piernas se le volvieron gelatina de repente. ¿Sospechosa? ¿Contrabandismo? ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

-Por favor si es tan amable de seguirnos- dijo el otro policía, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Esperen, esperen, ¿qué significa esto?- dijo Sawako alejando la mano del hombre. Sus palabras temblaban, y su rostro había palidecido- Es una alumna, una niña, no pueden acusarla de eso…

-Encontramos huellas en un accidente que hubo ayer a las afueras de la ciudad- dijo uno de los policías sacando una libretita- y coinciden con una de las huellas que fueron encontradas esta madrugada en una casa llena de contrabando de dólares estadounidenses.

-Esas huellas coinciden con el nombre de Tainaka Ritsu. Debemos llevarla al juzgado encargado del caso, por ahora queda detenida en la estación de policía de la zona-

-Esperen, esperen, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, es un error- dijo Ritsu comenzando a hiperventilarse. Se había acercado a la profesora inconscientemente- Yo no sería capaz, Sawa-chan, diles

-Y yo le creo a mi estudiante- dijo Sawako poniéndose entre el policía y la alumna en forma defensora- la conozco muy bien y sé que no haría algo así.

-¡Cómo dije!- el director se había parado de su asiento. Al levantar la voz izo que la profesora, el inspector y la alumna lo miraran sorprendidos, independiente de lo bajo de porte que era- Además están pasando a llevar a Yamanaka-sensei y a Tainaka-san. Ella no se moverá de aquí al menos que yo lo diga

-Estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo- dijo uno de los policías poniendo una expresión fiera y acercándose al director- Si todo termina siendo un error, será dicho al juez. Por ahora, tenemos que llevarnos a la chica, así que le pediré que coopere, sino su establecimiento podría irse en picada, no sólo perjudicándolo a usted sino que a todo el alumnado.

-Y si siguen protegiéndola serán culpados de complicidad- dijo el otro policía poniéndose frente a Sawako. La miró con unos ojos llenos de autoridad que la hicieron temblar un poco- Déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo.

La profesora no se movió, devolviendo la mirada con odio. El director también se quedó quieto. Lo que menos quería eran problemas en su escuela, y si se llevaban a una alumna por complicidad en un contrabando… Pero esos policías también tenían razón, si se oponían, traería más problemas, quizás el dobles… Sudaba frío, sin saber que hacer.

-Yamanaka-sensei, por favor…- murmuró el inspector detrás de ella

Con una sola mano, movió a la profesora muy a contra de su voluntad, dejando a Ritsu frente al policía. Temblaba de incomprensión e impotencia.

-No, esperen… de verdad, Sawa-chan…- comenzó a decir Ritsu desesperada mientras los policías la agarraban del brazo- Yo no he hecho nada…

-Todo lo que tengas que decir lo harás, pero no ahora. Omita cualquier comentario o escándalo- dijo uno de los policías. Su seriedad estresaba y daba miedo.

Los tres salieron de la oficina. Ritsu miró hacia atrás, pidiendo ayuda silenciosa a su profesora… pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. Estaba metida en un lío sólo por haber estado en el lugar inadecuado en un momento inadecuado.

Sawako los vio irse. Aún tenía esa expresión de perplejidad e impotencia. Deseaba arrebatarles a Ritsu y gritarles que estaban cometiendo un erro, era obvio… pero no podía.

-Debe haber un error- murmuró la mujer

-Es muy probable- dijo el director sentándose, sin perder la compostura… aunque se sentía muy mal.

-Esto no lo puede saber el alumnado- dijo el inspector con miedo- creará caos, y la reputación que tenemos se irá…

-¡No se atreva a inculpar a mi alumna!- le gritó Yamanaka Sawako- Ritsu sería incapaz de hacer algo así…

-Tranquila, Yamanaka-sensei- le dijo el director, cruzándose de brazos- Inspector Nagata, le pediré que tome su puesto. Yamanaka, vaya a llamar a los padres de Tainaka. Luego, vaya a la comisaría para saber que está pasando.

Los dos miraron al director, un poco perplejos por lo que dijo. La profesora sonrió agradecida.

-Sí- dijo agachando la cabeza y saliendo rápidamente de la oficina.

-¿No fui claro, Nagata-san?- dijo en un tono bajo al inspector

-¡S-sí!- y salió de la oficina

El director vio como la puerta se cerraba. Se dio la vuelta en su silla y observó por la ventana. El día había comenzado horriblemente mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, asi es como temrina el tercer capitulo... y asi es la vida nomas poh<strong>

**Comentarios y otras acusaciones, por favor escribir :D**

**Y gracias por leer :)**

(aprovecho de pasar este video, para tener conciencia de lo que pasara este año en el mundo, busquen en youtube KONY 2012)


	4. Chapter 4: Durante la hora del almuerzo

**Y bueno, aquí va el CUARTO capitulo de este fanfic... hehe, muchas gracias por los comentarios, y por leer, OBVIO...**

**K-on no me pertenece... y si así fuera, las cosas seria MUY diferentes... jeje**

* * *

><p>Era hora de almuerzo, y Azusa se preguntaba que habían estado haciendo sus sempais toda esa mañana. Apenas había visto a Yui, quién le dio un rápido abrazo, y corrió sin decir nada más que <em>hola<em> _Azu-nyan_. A Mugi la había visto de lejos, pero de Mio y Ritsu ni siquiera había escuchado. Lo otro que la tenía un poco preocupada eran los rumores que comenzaron a andar por toda la escuela, algo de que habían echado a alguien o había ido a la cárcel, o algo así. No creía mucho en los rumores, sobre todo en una escuela de mujeres, pero habían aparecido tan de repente, y la escuela se llenó de un ambiente tan excitante y misterioso que incluso los profesores se comportaban extraños.

Estaba sentada en su puesto sacando su almuerzo, cuando sus dos mejores amigas se acercan a ella rápidamente.

-Hey, no es hora para almorzar- dijo Jun poniendo su mano en el pote de almuerzo de Azusa

-¿Cómo que no?- pregunto Azusa, un poco enfadada por eso, aunque intrigada.

-Escuchamos que Yamanaka-sensei había salidos de la escuela y ahora regresó. Al parecer ella sabe es parte de los _rumores_- dijo la chica con voz misteriosa y ansiosa

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos si esos rumores son ciertos- dijo Ui mirando a su amiga- Además, no sé si me atreva a preguntarle algo así…

-Yo tampoco, pero para eso está nuestra querida Azusa-chan-

-¿Eh? Espera, espera, ¿me quieres usar para sacarle información a la sensei?- preguntó Azusa con una gotita en la cabeza

-Tú tienes una relación más estrecha con ella. Además, es una mujer amable, de seguro que dirá algo.

-_Amable, claro…-_ pensó la chica con sarcasmo. Ui sólo sonrió a la idea.

-Vamos por favor, me muero de ganas de saber que está pasando- dijo entusiasmada la castaña agarrando la mano de Azusa y Ui y corriendo afuera del salón.

-Pe-pero, mi almuerzo…-

Las tres corrieron por el pasillo. Todo el alumnado hablaba animadamente en sus aulas, en el patio o en los pasillos. Cada una tenía una teoría diferente, cual de todas más loca… pero ninguna se acercaba a la real. Jun, Azusa y Ui llegaron a la sala de profesores, y vieron que no eran las únicas que esperaban por la profesora. Ahí también estaba Yui y Mugi.

-¡Ui, Azu-nyan, Jun-chan!- las saludo Yui con la mano mientras llegaban al lugar

-One-chan, Mugi-sempai- dijo Ui con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo están?

-Un poco preocupadas- dijo Mugi, en un tono triste- estamos esperando a Sawa-chan para que no diga unas cosas

-A eso mismo vinimos nosotras- dijo entusiasmada Jun- entonces, ¿ustedes no saben nada?

-No, aunque estuvimos cuando Sawa-chan y Richan salieron del salón- dijo Yui mirando hacia dentro de la sala- desde ahí que no hemos visto a ninguna de las dos

-¿Ritsu-sempai?- dijeron las tres al unísono, sorprendidas

-Sí, y no sabemos exactamente por qué- dijo Mugi también mirando hacia el interior de la sala de profesores

-Pero… ¿no han escuchado los rumores?- preguntó Azusa, comenzando a preocuparse horriblemente por toda esa situación.

-¿Qué rumores?- preguntaron las dos al unísono

-Enserio, en qué mundo viven las dos- murmuraron Azusa y Jun al ver la cara de perplejidad de sus sempais

-Sobre que… hubieron policías aquí en la escuela, y que se llevaron a alguien…- murmuró Ui, acercándose más a las chicas para no hablar tan fuerte- Y que Yamanaka-sensei está metida en eso… parece que se la vio salir después que una patrulla de policías había abandonado la escuela

-¿Policías?-

-¡¿Mugi-chan, te pueden llevar a la cárcel por no hacer tu tarea?- exclamó aterrada Yui, lagrimeando por el lugar.

-No, no pueden- respondió la rubia, aún más preocupada que antes- pero no creo que se hayan llevado a Ricchan, ¿porqué lo harían?

-Descartemos esa posibilidad- dijo Azusa negando con las manos- es imposible… sólo esperemos hasta que Sawako-sensei llegue y…

-Chicas-

Las cinco se dieron vuelta y vieron a la susodicha profesora. Al parecer, recién había llegado, y de un lugar muy desagradable por la expresión de su rostro. Estaba muy pálida.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Venimos a preguntarle que pasó esta mañana, y dónde está Ricchan- dijo rápidamente Yui

Las demás asintieron. La profesora se mordió el labio, y miró para todos lados. No había muchos estudiantes alrededor por ser hora de almuerzo, aunque sabía que ese no era un buen lugar para hablar. Mientras menos gente supiera, mejor.

-Vamos a la sala de música-

Las chicas siguieron a su profesora hasta el tercer piso, en silencio. Ninguna quiso decir palabra, la expresión de su sensei las había dejado en un ambiente de inquietud, y quizás un poco tenso. Entraron a las sala, y Sawako cerró la puerta, no sin antes ver si alguien estaba allí. Se dio vuelta y miró a las chicas, una expresión de angustia.

-Lo que pasó en la mañana ni yo lo entiendo bien- comenzó, con voz ronca- Pero, vinieron unos policías acusando a Ritsu de estar involucrada en contrabando y lavado de dinero.

Las cinco chicas quedaron en silencio, con los ojos grandes como platos.

-Por eso se la llevaron detenida a la comisaría. No se sabe hasta cuándo-

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?- murmuró Azusa, aún atónita por la noticia

-Sawa-chan, de verdad, no hace gracia- murmuró Yui con el mismo tono

-Créanme, que lo que más quisiera ahora es que fuera un broma- dijo la profesora, triste- traté de que no se la llevaran, pero es la policía…

Mugi se llevó las manos a la boca, espantada por la noticia. Jun miraba a la profesora sin poder creer aún lo que decía. Ui ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Yui miraba al infinito, sin querer creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¡Es un error, es imposible!- gritó Azusa levantándose estruendosamente de la silla- ¡Es Ritsu-sempai, no hay manera que haga eso! ¡Están cometiendo un error, hay que decirles!

-Les dijimos- dijo Sawako, sentándose en el sillón- estábamos con el director y el inspector… pero no había caso.

-Ricchan…- murmuró Mugi, también con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas

-¡Tenemos que ir a verla!- dijo Yui, también parándose- ¡Y sacarla de allí! No sé, hablar con ellos, decirles que ella nunca haría algo así… es Ricchan… nuestra amiga

Comenzó a llorar. Estaba asustada y desconcertada. La palabra cárcel sólo aparecía en la televisión, ese era el mayor contacto que había tenido con eso, y con contrabando y esas cosas… Ricchan no encajaba en ese ambiente… Era sólo una chica escandalosa, floja y que tocaba la batería. Era su amiga, nada más…

-Ya hablé con sus padres, probablemente ya está allá- dijo Sawako mirando por la ventana- más que eso, y que de ir a verla después de clases, no se me ocurre nada más que hacer

-Debemos ir ahora- dijo Mugi, secándose un poco las lágrimas- no podemos dejarla sola

-Pero no pueden salir del establecimiento- dijo la profesora- yo salí por permiso del director, pero tampoco quiero abusar de él.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No le cuenten esto a nadie, sino se hará un escándalo monumental en la escuela- se dio vuelta para mirar a las chicas. Tenía los ojos brillantes debajo de sus lentes- No sé si Mio-chan sabe de esto, así que sería bueno que le avisen… como no vino a la escuela, quizás ella pueda ir directo a la comisaría…

Abrió la puerta, pero se quedó allí. Sus ojos se taparon debajo de los lentes.

-Pensé que como profesora podría ayudar a mis estudiantes en todo- apretó la manilla de la puerta- pero me equivoque… Apenas las clases terminen, espérenme en la salida, las llevaré en auto.

Y salió

Las chicas se quedaron allí, en silencio. De alguna forma, la batería que estaba allí se veía mucho más solitaria que antes.

-0-

-Buenas tardes, Mio-

Mio recién había bajado de su habitación. Tenía un aspecto bastante deprimente por la pésima noche que había tenido. Le izo una seña a su mamá de saludo y se sentó en el sillón frente la T.V. Aún no sabía si tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

-No sé en qué estabas pensando al quedarte hasta tan tarde afuera buscando el perrito de una niña extraña- le dijo su madre mirándola desde la cocina

Había sido la escusa más pobre que había creado en una fracción de segundos. La verdad, no recordaba mucho de lo que le había dicho a su madre, solo sabía que entró a su casa y fue derecho a su habitación. No durmió, nada. En la mañana lo único que dijo fue que no se sentía bien y que se quedaría en casa. Cómo no tenía problemas de notas y casi nunca faltaba a clases, sus padres no pusieron ninguna objeción a eso.

-Mm, no tienes fiebre- dijo su madre poniendo su mano en la frente de su hija- pero no tienes buen aspecto. ¿Cómo te sientes, te duele algo?

-Decaída…- murmuró con la vista fija en la T.V, aunque no la estaba viendo realmente

-Entonces no tomes nada, te podría hacer peor- dijo refiriéndose a medicamento- Hay comida en el refrigerador, por si quieres comer antes del almuerzo, a falta de desayuno…

-No tengo hambre, gracias-

-En serio, ¿qué fue lo hicieron ayer con Ritsu?- le preguntó su madre poniéndose frente su hija, mirándola entre preocupada e irritada. No le gustaba verla así- Mio, te estoy hablando

-Nada mamá, nos quedamos conversando en la biblioteca, se nos izo tarde, encontramos a la niña y a su perrito… y eso- dijo la chica sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que decía

-Mmmh- la señora Akiyama no estaba muy segura si creerle o no- cómo sea, espero que haya sido de provecho. Tampoco me gustaría que Ritsu se quedara pegada un año extra, estoy segura que no sería agradable para los Tainaka

-…-

-Bueno, voy a salir a una reunión-almuerzo que tengo. Volveré tarde- la mujer se fue a la mesita al lado de la T.V por su bolso- trata de no salir de la casa hasta que te sientas mejor. Tu padre no llegará hasta la noche. Ah, y alguien encontró tu bolso en la calle y lo trajo. No voy a preguntar ahora porqué, solo diré que lo dejé en tu pieza

La señora Akiyama fue hacia la puerta, pero se dio vuelta para ver a su hija. Apenas si se había movido del sillón. La mujer sonrió amablemente y fue a darle un beso en la frente a su hija. Ella la miró. Algo en su mirada izo sentir a la madre que le ocultaba algo. Y una madre nunca se equivoca respecto a sus hijos.

-Después hablaremos, ¿ya?- le dijo con cariño, y se levantó- cuídate mucho, y trata de dormir.

Salió de la casa.

La T.V fue lo único que se escuchó. Mio seguía con la vista perdida. Trataba de no pensar en las escenas que ocurrieron la noche anterior. Incluso pensar en cómo podría estar Ritsu la deprimía un poco. Prefería no pensar en nada, tener la mente en blanco… pero era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía.

-_…evo Casino en construcción de cinco estrella. Su apertura será oficial será dentro de dos meses, pero ya comienza a abrir sus puertas a invitados especiales, fanáticos por el juego…-_

Se preguntaba si ir a un casino sería tan divertido como lo hacían parecer en la T.V. Quizás cuando cumpliera 18 iría solo para ver si era verdad… o en realidad no, ¿para qué? Nunca le había llamado la atención.

Escuchó una canción conocida. Su celular. Un pesar más que de flojera que de otra cosa la inundó al pensar que tendría que subir a su pieza para contestar. Se quedó allí, sin intenciones de moverse.

Cortaron.

Y volvieron a llamar.

A la tercera llamada ya pensó que sería algo medio urgente. Lentamente se movió hacia las escaleras y subió a su habitación, sin nada de ánimo. Vio su bolso al lado de su cama, abrió el bolsillo de al lado para sacar su celular y este se cortó. Con un bufido alegó que la gente no tenía paciencia, que la habían hecho caminar todo ese tramo para que le cortaran. Sacó el celular, y junto con este cayó un sobre. Mio levantó una ceja al verlo. No recordaba haber hecho algo así. Lo tomó y lo reviso. No tenía remitente, pero tampoco decía para quién era, aunque era obvio. Se sentó en la cama mientras lo abría, curiosa.

Su corazón le dio un brinco al ver su nombre dentro del sobre.

_Akiyama Mio_

_Mi más sentido pésame por lo que han vivido, pero ustedes se lo buscaron. _

_No será lo último que les ocurrirá, ya están fichadas… _

_Pero te ofrezco mi ayuda._

_Si algo llega a pasar (aparte de ser secuestrada por mafiosos) llámame a este número. _

_Te conviene hacerlo._

Había un número al pie de la carta. Nada más.

-¿Que…? ¡aaaay…!- gritó como si fuera un ratón asqueroso, peludo y lleno de baba y soltó la carta, aterrada.

Se subió a la cama, acurrucándose hacia la pared, como si la carta pudiera transformarse en un monstruo y la atacara en cualquier momento. Su corazón palpitaba a full por el miedo… y la intriga. La persona que le había escrito sabía lo que le había pasado, sabía su nombre… Y sabía dónde vivía. Esa persona le había llevado el bolso que había dejado sin querer frente la comisaría cuando las secuestraron… ¿Y le ofrecía su ayuda? Mio sentía que se estaba metiendo en algo mucho más complejo que un simple contrabando de dinero. Era mafia, quizás Yakuza. El estómago se le revolvió al pensar en eso, y saltó casi hasta el techo cuando su celular sonó nuevamente.

YUI.

-¿A-aló?-

_-¡Mio-chan, al fin! ¿Dónde estás?-_ sonaba casi histérica

-En-en mi casa. Yui tranquila, ¿qué pasa?- dijo Mio inquieta por la voz de su amiga

_-Algo horrible… Ricchan…- _había comenzado a llorar

-… ¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Yui, que pasó con Ritsu?- la inquietud se transformó rápidamente en miedo

_-Vi-vinieron unos policías… se la llevaron detenida por… ya no recuerdo porqué, pero Ricchan está- está en la cárcel…-_

-¿…Cárcel?-

Era una broma, una broma de pésimo gusto. Ritsu había llegado al límite.

-¡Dile a esa baka que esa broma es la peor que ha hecho! ¡Y qué cuándo la vea le daré tal golpe que quedará con daño cerebral!

_-Mio-chan, no es una broma… la vinieron a buscar en la mañana…- _la voz de Yui sonaba con ahogos por el llanto.

Mio se quedó sin habla, mirando hacia el infinito. Yui no era buena para mentir… La mente de Mio se dirigió hacia las escenas sucedidas anoche, lo que habían encontrado hace dos días, y la carta que había encontrado en su bolso. Era oficial, se habían metido en un problema de magnitudes universales.

_-…ro es obvio que es un error, Ricchan no sería capaz de ser parte de mafia o algo así. Por eso iremos a la comisaría después de clases…-_

_Un error._

-Sí… es un error, yo soy testigo de eso- dijo Mio de repente- ¡Yui, están inculpando a Ritsu por un mal entendido, por haber estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado!

_-¡Eso decía yo!... eh, ¿cómo lo sabes?-_

-Iré a la comisaría, hablaré como testigo- dijo Mio levantándose de la cama rápidamente- Nos veremos allá… Gracias por avisarme, Yui.

_-Cuídate mucho Mio-chan. Por favor, hace todo lo posible para sacar a Ricchan de ahí si puedes. Nos veremos-_

Colgó.

Mio se cambió de ropa en tiempo record, agarró su abrigó y se dispuso a salir de su pieza… pero se detuvo en la puerta. Miró la carta que estaba en el suelo. Su cabeza estaba dividida en: _¡No hagas caso, quema esa cosa y ve por tu amiga! _ Y _Quizás sí sería buena idea, el terreno que estás pisando sin querer es muy peligroso para estar sola. _

Lo primero lo haría si la persona que estaba detenida hubiera sido cualquiera menos Ritsu…

Se acercó a la carta, y sin pensar más, se la guardó en el bolsillo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y así es como ocurre...<strong>

**¡OH MY GOD, QUE PASARÁ CON MIO! ¡POR QUÉ ALGUIEN CONOCE SU NOMBRE! ¡POR QUÉ ALGUIEN SABE LO QUE PASO CON ELLA Y RITSU LA NOCHE ANTERIOR! ¡POR QUÉ LA POLICIA ES TAN INCOMPETENTE!**

**Muchas preguntas, todas con respuestas... que apareceran muy pronto, :)**

**Agradezco cuaquier comentario, sea bueno o malo... en realidad, si son malos asi, ofensas y otras cosas, mandenme un email.. Eh leído un par de fics en ingles, en donde escriben reviws para DESTROZAR al escritor... Gosh, la gente no tiene tolerancia, y se creen dueños de la humanidad...**

**anyway, THANK YOU!**

**cheers**


	5. Chapter 5: Cigarro y lentes

**Y aquí es dónde pongo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, TAN BUENO que es... XD**

**Aprovecho de decirles: Feliz pascua! La celebración de el día más importante para la humanidad (debería ser), ya que Jesús resucitó!... que emoción! :D**

**Ya, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mio apenas se había detenido para descansar un poco un par de veces en el viaje que izo hacia la comisaria. A pesar del frío, se las había arreglado para no congelarse y llegar lo más rápido posible, corriendo. El bus se demoraba demasiado en pasar para un momento como ese. Llegó jadeando a al lugar, el mismo donde habían sido secuestradas el día anterior, escena que nadie más vio, o que se <em>supuso <em> que nadie vio. Miró por el vidrio de la puerta, y vio a los padres de Ritsu. El señor Tainaka estaba sentado con el rostro serio, mientras que la señora Tainaka estaba de pie gritándole al guardia que habían cometido un error y debían dejar libre a su hija mayor de diecisiete años la cual no sería capaz de cometer tal barbaridad y apenas en su vida había visto un dólar estadounidense.

-Señora, por favor tranquilícese- dijo el mismo oficial que había hablado con ellas ayer- no soy yo quién decide si la llevan a la prisión de menores o no, solo estoy encargado de contenerlos a ustedes aquí, en silencio.

Estaba apoyado en el respaldo de la silla bastante incómodo por la mujer, la cual casi estaba sobre el escritorio del oficial.

-¡No me diga que me tranquilice sabiendo que mi hija está arrestada por algo que no izo! ¡Ni siquiera nos dejan verla!- gritó la señora Tainaka completamente histérica.

Mio pudo escuchar todo eso porque en verdad, hablaban bastante fuerte. Decidió quedarse allí unos minutos para pensar que haría, además, le gustaba la idea que ese oficial fuera tratado así. Venganza.

Miró para todos lados, y como no había nadie, sacó la carta. Ya no le parecía tan terrible, pero aún así, su mano temblaba. ¿Qué pasa si la persona era parte del grupo que las secuestro? ¿Y si todo era una trampa? No tenía ninguna intención de vivir lo mismo que vivió en la van… pero tenía que ayudar a Ritsu, y ella era la única que podía hacerlo, era testigo que ella no es parte de ninguna banda de contrabando. Además, ese lugar era bastante famoso por ser turbio y por no hacer un buen trabajo como una _comisaría _propiamente tal. Sería difícil que le creyeran a una adolescente de diecisiete años.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, y armándose de valor, tecleó el número. Se detuvo antes de presionar el botón "llamar". Su corazón iba a mil, y a pesar del frío, sus manos sudaban. Cerró los ojos, pensando en que pasaría si llamaba… quizás, quizás esta vez como testigo podría ser suficiente, los oficiales entenderían y sacarían a Ritsu de allí. Borró el numeró y se guardó el celular en el bolsillo, se dio vuelta y puso la mano en la manilla de la puerta. Se quedó quieta, sin abrirla.

-Vamos Mio… ahora más que nunca tienes que dejar el miedo de lado- se murmuró a si misa. Seguía temblando de pies a cabeza- por Ritsu… hazlo por tu mejor amiga…

-Así que es tu mejor amiga-

El alma abandonó el cuerpo de Mio por unos segundos. El susto fue tal que la chica ni siquiera pudo gritar. Dio vuelta su cabeza muy lentamente, pálida como la nueve, y vio a un hombre al lado de las escaleras, de unos treinta años. Tenía el pelo corto negro, y usaba unos lentes oscuros. Su bufanda era azul oscuro.

-Jaja, interesante reacción- dijo acercándose y subiendo las escaleras- pero supongo que es normal. ¿Cuántos años tienes, 16, 17?

Mio no contestó, ni siquiera se movió.

-Quizás deba presentarme primero, para comenzar a tener más confianza digo yo- dijo el hombre poniéndose frente la chica. No tenía cara extraña, parecía bastante normal. Era unos diez centímetros más alto que Mio- Soy Usami Sho, y yo fui el que te devolvió tu bolso, y parte del grupo que las salvo de la Van.

Eso lo dijo sacando su celular y marcando un número. El celular de Mio sonó. La chica dudó, pero el hombre dio un ademán de adelante, y la chica lo sacó de su bolsillo. Era el mismo número que tenía en el papel.

-Me adelanté, por si no eras capaz de llamarme. Tuve razón- dijo sonriendo, mostrando sus dientes perfectamente blancos- Sígueme, este no es el mejor lugar para hablar.

Bajo las escaleras tranquilamente, y notando que Mio no lo siguió, se dio vuelta, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Oye, ¿quieres sacar a tu amiga de aquí o no? Porque te advierto, que si no lo haces pronto, es probable que no pueda salir dentro de varios años más. Estos tipos son unos mafiosos, y todos están conectados entre todos. No sería difícil pensar que incluso, no tenga muchos días de vida… ya sabes.

Fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar a Mio. Cambió el sentimiento de sentir pena por su suerte al haberse encontrado con ese tipo, a al pensar en la de Ritsu. Si habían mafiosos dentro de los policías, les sería mucho más fácil el… deshacerse de ella. Miró hacia dentro de la comisaría, viendo como los padres (ahora los dos juntos) le estaba gritando al oficial, el cual estaba más hundido en su asiento, con cara de desesperación.

Siguió al hombre.

Entraron en un callejón, estaba vacío.

Mio miraba hacia atrás, pensando en si quería o no que alguien más viniera y la sacara de ese embrollo que cada vez empeoraba más y más. El hombre se detuvo ya a varios metros de la salida. Sacó un cigarro y comenzó a fumar.

-¿Quieres uno?- le ofreció la cajetilla

-N-no…- tartamudeó Mio en un susurro.

-Que bueno, no hacen muy bien- dijo sarcásticamente echando el humo hacia afuera- bueno, a los negocios.

Mio lo miro fijamente, atenta a todo lo que el hombre dijera.

-La situación es la siguiente. En la casa donde se estaban dejando los billetes fueron encontradas las huellas digitales de tu amiga, y en la van fue encontrada su par de baqueta. Como los cuerpos fueron encontrados solos, lo más fácil es culpar a las huellas digitales. Como te dije, los "policías", que ahora tiene menos de policía en sus expedientes que de mafiosos están conectados con las redes de mafia que traficaban esos billetes. Por eso, es _imposible _sacar a tu amiga de aquí.

-¿Cómo que imposible?-

-Y no termina ahí. Tú también estás en peligro. Me alegro que no hayas entrado, porque ellos saben que la chica no estaba sola. Si logran encontrarte por estos rumbos, y en especial, si llegas a declarar a favor de ella, son capaces de hacerte desaparecer

-… ¡¿Pero entonces por qué estoy aquí con usted?- frente a esa declaración era imposible mantener un tono bajo.

-Tranquila, tranquila- dijo el hombre muy calmado echando humo del cigarro- Tenemos todo bajo control. Eso sí, van a tener que acatar lo que les pidamos que hagan, aunque no tienen muchas opciones. Es eso, o morir en el intento.

Sintió unos pasos. La chica se dio vuelta, y vio a otro hombre alto y robusto caminar hacia ellos. Iba muy tranquilo, tenía un abrigo largo y negro, también tenía tez negra, y debajo del abrigo estaba vestido con un terno. Usami Sho lo saludo con la mano.

Mio trago saliva, haciendo todo el intento posible por no desmayarse o comenzar a gritar como una histérica. Definitivamente ya no tenía escapatoria.

-0-

Hacía mucho frío, y la poca luz que había aumentaba la sensación. Sólo había una mesa y una silla, en la cual estaba sentada. No ventanas. Llevaba ahí ya más de dos horas, sola. Sus baquetas estaban sobre la meza como evidencia iluminadas por la única lámpara que había sobre la mesa. Lo único que sabía era lo que los detectives le dijeron: Sospechosa de lavado de dinero y contrabando al haber encontrado sus huellas digitales en la casa y las baquetas en la van, y que debía quedarse allí hasta que los encargados del caso llegaran para interrogarla.

Ritsu se hundió en la silla, apesadumbrada al pensar en eso y en el problema que se había metido sólo por "husmear" un poco. Miró las esposas que tenía, y suspiró. Prefería mil veces estar en el bendito examen de fin de año que ahí… sola… Tembló por el frío, ni siquiera le habían pasado algo para abrigarse, solo estaba con la chaqueta del uniforme. Si así se comportaban con los sospechosos, no quería ni pensar en cómo trataban a los culpables… Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa.

Tenía miedo.

Sabía que hablar no llevaría a nada, tenían fuertes pruebas en su contra, y eso que todas fueron sin querer. Aunque aún confiaba en el criterio de los policías, y que una chica como ella era imposible que estuviera metida en contrabando y mafias, sólo sabía tocar la batería… Era una simple estudiante que estaba a punto de repetir y que pertenecía a un grupo de música, nada más.

Temblaba, pero no por el frío. Quería ver a su familia, quería salir de allí… quería ver a sus amigas. Sonrió un poco al pensar en la cara de Mio y las demás al saber dónde estaba, y de la reacción de su mejor amiga cuando la viera. Un golpe.

Su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de tristeza.

La puerta se abrió.

Ritsu se enderezó rápidamente, mirando a las personas que entraban. Un hombre y una mujer. Los dos con lentes negros y de terno (la mujer con falda), llevaban una carpeta. El bigote del hombre atrajo casi toda la atención de Ritsu. En otra ocasión se hubiera reído a carcajadas por lo abundante y pasado de moda. Se acercaron a ella sin decir nada. La mujer se sentó frente la chica y el hombre se quedó de pie al lado de su colega. Dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa y llevó su mano a la lámpara y alumbró a Ritsu en la cara.

-Tainaka Ritsu- dijo la mujer abriendo la carpeta. En ella se veía la foto de Ritsu y había información- Diecisiete año, estudiante de secundaria. Mandó una aplicación a la Universidad de Mujeres de Tokio. Historial limpio… hasta ahora.

-¡De-de verdad, yo no hice nada, es una coincidencia todo lo que pasó, puedo explicarlo!- saltó Ritsu desesperada

-Silencio- dijo la mujer levantando la mano- Nosotros te diremos cuando puedes hablar.

La chica se hundió nuevamente en su asiento. El miedo y nerviosismo crecían rápidamente. Miraba a los dos adultos frente ella con los ojos bien abiertos.

-La suerte de las personas es como una montaña rusa. Sube y baja a gran velocidad, sintiéndose más débil y peor en las partes más altas o alivio cuando disminuye la velocidad al subir porque aumenta. La tuya está en la peor parte, cuando comienza a descender a gran velocidad… ¿Pero sabes cuál es el siguiente movimiento?

-Eh… ¿subir?- titubeó la chica

-Inteligente- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- Más que representar la suerte, la montaña rusa representa las acciones que hacemos.

Cerró la carpeta y se sacó los lentes. Sus ojos eran azul claro, grandes y brillantes.

-Lo irónico es que uno decide subirse- sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y las colocó frente la castaña- Tu te subiste a la montaña rusa equivocada por decisión propia… Pero yo te doy la posibilidad de subirte a la correcta, ahora.

Ritsu miró las llaves. Eran las de sus esposas. Miró a la mujer sin comprender. Había algo muy raro en todo eso. Miró al hombre, y también sonreía.

-No… no sé si entiendo…-

-Podemos ayudarte, Tainaka-san. Sólo, tienes que seguirnos- la mujer se levantó y se acercó a la chica- Estas entremedio de una pelea de mafias. Los "policías" que hay aquí están todos comprados por la gente que quieren deshacerse de ti porque sabes demasiado. Y ellos no te quieren viva, por algo te trajeron aquí.

-¡Pero si no se nada, fue un accidente!-

-A ellos no le interesa, pueden hacer lo que quieran contigo, estas en su territorio, y cualquier cosa que hagan para deshacerse de ti lo puede hacer parecer un "accidente"… pero a nosotros sí nos interesa. Lo que mi grupo te propone es que te unas a nosotros, por lo menos hasta que cumplamos con uno de nuestros objetivos en contra de ellos. Así podemos protegerte.

-¿Ob-objetivo…?- Ritsu había escuchado atentamente todo lo que le había dicho. _¿Unirse a unos mafiosos?_

-Sí. Así que, tú decides: Vienes con nosotros, o te quedas aquí a espera a que te metan en prisión (independiente de tu edad) o te maten…

La chica tragó saliva. Recordó lo que los tipos de la van le dijeron _Un trágico accidente de auto, una caída al rio… Cualquier cosa puede pasar._ No era una opción quedarse allí sabiendo que eran del mismo bando… ¿pero ir con los que tenía frente de ella? ¿Ser parte de ellos? Una locura.

-¿Y cómo es que lograron entrar aquí, siendo que es el lugar de sus _enemigos?_- preguntó Ritsu tratando de contener la calma y no gritar.

-Buena pregunta. Hace mucho tiempo los hemos estado observando- dijo el hombre. Tenía una voz ronca y fuerte- No fue difícil saber lo que ocurrió contigo y tu amiga ayer por el escándalo que crearon, y menos lo que pasó hoy. Fue cosa de golpear a un par de ellos para lograr entrar aquí.

-¿Amiga? ¡¿Saben de Mio…?- exclamó Ritsu levantándose alterada

-Tranquila, ella está bien- dijo la mujer poniendo su mano en su hombro- Ya están hablando con ella, está segura

-Pero nosotros no lo estaremos si seguimos perdiendo tiempo aquí. En algún momento los tipos que noqueamos despertarán, o alguien más los encontrará- dijo el hombre. Raro, porque parecía tranquilo.

Ninguno de los dos parecía urgido, sabiendo lo que podía ocurrir eso. ¿Qué clase de personas eran? Ritsu miró las llaves que estaban encima de la meza. Lo que sentía en ese momento era miedo… ¿Lo era? La verdad, confundía los rápidos latidos de su corazón, porque eran de emoción. Ya no tenía miedo, sino que estaba nerviosa, y ansiosa por seguir a esos tipos e involucrarse en esa aventura… aunque sonaba bastante infantil.

-Está bien-

-0-

Yui, Mugi y Azusa salían rápidamente del auto de Yamaka Sawako. La espera a que las clases terminaran había sido eterna y odiosamente horrible. Los rumores habían crecido en exceso en la escuela, y el nombre de Ritsu había sido escuchado varias veces. Pero apenas se acercaban un poco a lo que había pasado realmente, aunque habían varios bastante terribles y ridículos (contenían el haber robado las respuestas de los exámenes, un banco, haber golpeado a un perro en la calle y drogas), y las chicas trataron de deshacerse de algunos, al igual que Sawako.

Las cuatro entraron en la comisaría, y vieron a los padres de Ritsu sentados en una de las sillas de espera, bueno, la señora Tainaka estaba sentada, el señor Tainaka estaba dando vueltas por el lugar. Dos oficiales estaban parados frente a otra puerta al otro lado de la sala. No había nadie en el escritorio.

-¿Yamanaka-sensei, chicas?- la señora Tainaka se levantó al ver al grupo entrar. El señor Tainaka dejó de caminar y también las miró.

-Vinimos a penas las clases terminaron- dijo la profesora acercándose y abrazando a la mujer- lo siento mucho, no pude hacer nada

-Está bien. Aquí son todos unos inútiles- dijo la señora Tainaka trastornada mirando de reojo a los policías- pero muchas gracias por haber venido.

-¿Y como está? ¿Han hablado con ella?- preguntó Yui

-No, no nos han dejado verla- dijo el señor Tainaka. Parecía enojado y angustiado- Hemos estado aquí hace cinco horas sin movernos y aún no nos dan información. Las personas encargadas del caso llegaron hace un rato, ahora la están interrogando.

-Pero hay que decirles que es un error, Ricchan nunca sería parte de algo así- dijo Mugi acongojada viendo el lugar y pensando en todas las horas que Ritsu ha estado allí, sola

-Eso hemos hecho- dijo la señora Tainaka ahora al borde de las lágrimas- pero dicen que sin una interrogación y sin una investigación a fondo, Ritsu no puede salir. Es obvio, si es sospechosa… pero pensar que mi hija está allí…

-Ya, tranquila cariño- dijo el señor Tainaka abrazándola. La mujer había comenzado a llorar- la vamos a sacar de ahí

Las tres chicas y su profesora miraron a la pareja con tristeza. También pensaban en Ritsu. ¿Cómo se había metido en ese problema?

-Eh… Mio-sempai no está- dijo Azusa mirando alrededor, extrañada de no ver a la pelinegra

-Es cierto. Yui-chan, dijiste que vendría, ¿no?- dijo Mugi, sacando su celular para llamar a la chica

-Fue lo que me dijo, ya hace rato- la castaña se había sentado. Ese lugar la deprimía.

-Mio-chan no ha venido- dijo el padre de Ritsu aún abrazando a su mujer- como dije, hemos estado todo el día aquí y no…

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, dejando aparecer al oficial de hace un rato, pálido y alterado. Se dirigió rápidamente a su escritorio y sacó un teléfono.

-Oficial, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó el señor Tainaka al ver la cara del hombre

-Esto no les gustara… y les advierto, si me hacen algo, irán derecho a la cárcel- los amenazó. Dijo todo eso muy rápido. Traspiraba- ¿Aló? Comandante, tenemos un problema… la chica, em, no está…

-¡¿Qué?- dijeron todos al unísono

-¡¿Cómo que mi hija no está?- saltó rápidamente la señora Tainaka, como una gata enojada- ¡¿Qué pasó con ella?

-Ya los mande señor… No… em, ¿me puede dar unos segundos?- dijo el hombre echándose para atrás en el asiento, presintiendo el peligro y observando con pánico a la mujer acercarse a él

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJA?-

Si no hubiera sido por el señor Tainaka, hubiera saltado sobre el hombre sin cuidado y tratado de hacerle el mayor daño posible con sus uñas. Este estaba hecho un solo ovillo lleno de miedo en su escritorio con el teléfono en la mano, gritando que los metería en la cárcel si le tocaban un pelo.

Las chicas miraban la escena, pero aún sorprendidas por la noticia. ¿Acaso la cosa iba a seguir empeorando?

* * *

><p><strong>Y así es como termina :)<strong>

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me dan risa y me animan a seguir :D. Se aceptan nuevos comentarios o criticas (las criticas siempre son buenas, exepto si son para destruir a la personas... cosa que no creo que quieran hacer conmigo, verda?... verdad?... ok)**

**Again, thank you very much, and again HAPPY EASTER! JESUS IS ALIVE! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Info sobre el problema

**HOOOOOOLA A TODO EL MUNDO (de fanfiction)**

**Bueno, me encuentro aquí, con frío, y me puse a pensar: Tengo un tiempo libre entre pruebas y pruebas... porque no subir uno de los capitulos de este fic? hace muuuucho que no pasa nada, asi que, bueno... aqupi está :)  
><strong>

**Enjoy :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Se sentía extraordinariamente cansada, como si hubiera estado corriendo cuatro horas seguidas. Estaba sentada… no, echada en el sillón frente la televisión, casi en estado vegetal. Ni siquira había prendido la luz, solo la televisión estaba encendida. Ese día había sido tan extremo, que Akiyama Mio no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que llegó a su casa. Llevaba una hora allí en el sillón. Su mamá debía estar por llegar al igual que su papá, pero le gustó a idea de llegar y de encontrar la casa sola. No tenía ni las energías suficientes para hablar… y no quería hablar.<p>

Lo poco que su cerebro había captado de la T.V eran las noticias, y no aparecía nada sobre Ritsu, la van, o incluso el lavado de dinero. Lo encontraba extraño, pero lo prefería así, como le había dicho Usami-san, _lo mejor era pasar lo más desapercibido posible._

-Nuestra Gang tiene ya varios años. Se llama Sagi. No nos involucramos con el Yakuza, ellos buscan otras cosas. Nosotros queremos dinero más allá de venganza.

-Aún así, quieren deshacerse de la Gang que trabaja en la comisaria…-

-No trabajan ahí, ellos "compraron la comisaría"- dijo el hombre, con otro cigarro en la boca- Ahora, no deshacernos, así, matarlos… sólo sacarlos de los negocios de la mafia

-Negocios- Mio dudó si ese era la mejor palabra para referirse a eso- y, ¿cómo quieren hacer eso?

-Sacándolos de los territorios que han ganado- dijo con una sonrisa inteligente

-Mmh, _entiendo_-

Estaban dentro de una van a dos cuadras de la comisaría, sin asientos dentro, solo los del conductor y el copiloto. Llevaban allí más de una hora, en la cual Usami Sho le explicó cómo supieron sobre ella y Ritsu, quiénes eran ellos (más o menos), y lo que Mio tenía que hacer al haber aceptado la invitación para ser parte de la Gang, aunque, obviamente, era para que la protegieran del bando contrario… y para sacar a Ritsu de ese lugar.

-Están saliendo- dijo el conductor, que era el hombre negro

Mio vio por la ventana del auto, y vio tres figuras saliendo del edificio de al lado a la comisaría, una de ellas más pequeña que las otras. Caminaron ni muy lento ni muy rápido para no llamar la atención. La pelinegra levantó una ceja sorprendida al ver quién era. Los tres entraron en la van.

-¡Ritsu!-

-… ¡MIO!- exclamó la castaña, abrazándola feliz al verla

-Estamos listos, vámonos- dijo una mujer, de pelo negro rojizo, con lentes oscuros

-Y que sea rápido, parece que nos vieron- dijo el hombre que entró con ella.

El auto comenzó a avanzar.

-Estás bien, que bueno que estás bien- dijo Mio mirando a su amiga aliviada, mirándola de pies a cabeza para asegurarse que estaba entera- ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Te dijeron algo? ¿Te duele algo o…?

-Estoy bien, relájate- dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa divertida al ver a su amiga así- No me hicieron nada, apenas vi a alguien allí…

La baterista se calló al ver la cara de su amiga. Tenía los ojos brillantes, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Ritsu se puso nerviosa y se urgió por evitar eso.

-Eh, no llores, Mio, ya estamos bien y…-

-¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA DE PRIMERA!- le gritó en la cara y la golpeó fuertemente, casi mandándola contra la pared del otro lado de la van con una fuerza brutal.

Los otros tres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por la reacción de la pelinegra, sin imaginar que una chica así pudiera tener una fuerza tan descomunal como esa.

-¡!- gritó Mio zarandeando a Ritsu por el cuello de su chaqueta con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto- ¡!

Los otros tres ya sacaron la cara de asombro y pasaron a una de incomprensión.

-M-m-m-mio-o-o- balbuceó Ritsu por la fuerza de Mio al sacudirla- l-l-o-lo-lo si-si-siento-to-o-o

-¡No, no lo sientes!- le gritó y le dio un fuerte cabezazo, dejando a Ritsu casi inconsciente

Los otros tres dejaron caer una gotita por su cabeza con una mezcla de duda y preocupación por el estado sicológico de esas chicas.

-Cre… creo que ahora lo-lo siento perfectamente- murmuró Ritsu en el suelo, con la mano en su cabeza- ¿desde cuándo que tienes la cabeza tan dura?

-Desde que uso mi cerebro, o sea, toda mi vida- dijo enojada la pelinegra, ahora secándose las lágrimas- no como tú…

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Los otros tres estaban expectantes a lo que pasaría, y también se quedaron en silencio esperando el siguiente movimiento. Ritsu se levantó y se sentó, aún con la mano en su frente. Se podía ver en su rostro que estaba arrepentida.

-Sí, me lo merecía…- murmuró sin mirar a Mio- perdón por haberte preocupado

Mio la miró de reojo, y vio lo afligida que estaba. Suspiró, y cambió su rostro enojado por uno más calmado y amable. A pesar de todo lo que Ritsu la había hecho pasar, aún la quería como su mejor amiga… no le podía hacer nada más que zarandearla extremadamente y darle un cabezazo.

-Quiero que mi helado sea triple- dijo al final

Ritsu levantó la mirada, y viendo que su amiga sonreía, aún con los ojos rojos, se tranquilizó un poco… Bueno, se tranquilizo bastante.

-Ustedes son algo especial, ¿saben?- dijo Usami, viendo a las dos alternadamente. Seguía sorprendido por la escena anterior

-Serán unos meses divertidos- dijo la mujer, divertida al ver a las dos chicas- pero bueno, vamos a los negocios. ¿Qué le has dicho?

-Lo básico, nada de lo que tienen que hacer- respondió Usami

-¿Tienen?- preguntó Ritsu, dándose cuenta de algo- ¿Qué acaso somos las dos…?

-Por supuesto- dijo la mujer sacándose los lentes y mostrando sus brillantes ojos azules- Aunque tu amiga tiene una ventaja. Ella puede volver a su casa y vida normal por el día, cómo no saben quién es y apenas la vieron… Pero tu no.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Mio preocupada.

-Tainaka Ritsu, siendo principal sospechosa de contrabando y lavado de dinero, escapó. Por eso, ahora está siendo buscada no solo por la mafia, sino que por la ley. Fácil, por eso le es imposible volver con su familia o amigos. Lo mejor es salir de la ciudad.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio. Mio miró a su amiga de reojo, y vio la amargura en sus ojos, aunque trataba de ocultarla.

-Así que, si quieres volver a tu vida normal, tendrán que trabajar duro en lo que les ordenemos. No será difícil, y mientras antes, mejor-

-¿Y cómo se supone que haremos para que dejen de buscar a Ritsu?- preguntó Mio al hombre- Si la ley está entre medio es…

-Cómo te dije, lo que queremos es sacara a la otra Gang del negocio sacándola de los territorios que tienen. Si los sacamos de Shiga, estará libre de peligro, y ahí podrán llamar a la policía real…

-¿Y por qué no ahora?- preguntó Ritsu- nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas si avisáramos ahora y…

-Nosotros queremos el dinero- dijo Usami como si fuera obvio- si la policía descubre a los otros, se quedan con el dinero como pruebas y bla bla, y eso a nosotros no nos sirve.

Levantó una ceja, y sonrió peligrosamente. Se inclinó hacia adelante, acercándose a las chicas, y agregó amenazadoramente.

-Y tampoco lo harán ustedes… Sabemos quiénes son y dónde viven, así que, tengan cuidado-

Las dos tragaron saliva, palideciendo por el tono y la mirada que Usami había ocupado. Asintieron rápidamente, entendiendo que mejor tenerlos de amigos a enemigos. Obvio, son mafiosos, gagsters, como quieran llamarlos, saben cómo _negociar._

-Muy bonito. Como sea, a los negocios- repitió la mujer mirando a Usami como si lo reprochara- Lo que ustedes harán será buscar información sobre Nusumu, nuestra gang enemiga. Integrantes, lugares dónde se encuentran, todo. Así nosotros podremos encontrarlos, sacar dinero, y echarlos de este sector.

-¿Y eso no lo consiguieron en la comisaría?- preguntó Ritsu de reojo

-Conseguimos un par de nombres, y uno de ellos, y el más importante es: Endo Ryosuke. Es un chico de diecinueve años, repitió segundo y tercero de secundaria, por lo que sigue en ese curso. En estos momentos se está preparando para los exámenes finales, para no repetir una tercera vez.

-A ese chico es el que ustedes deben vigilar, y sacar la mayor información posible por ahora- agregó Usami, pasándoles una foto.

Era un chico de pelo negro azabache despeinado, rostro delgado y estaba lleno de espinillas.

-Generalmente va a una de las bibliotecas de la ciudad de Higashiomi que les mostraremos mañana, y otros lugares varios. Ese tipo ya nos conoce a nosotros y a la mayoría de nuestra Gang, pero a ustedes no… es una ventaja

-Pero, ¿no sabrá lo que pasó aquí con todo esto?- preguntó Mio un poco inquieta con la idea. Bueno, muy inquieta- quizás ya le avisaron sobre Ritsu…

-Si le dijeron no importa, porque no la conoce. Además, un nombre es fácil de cambiar- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- Y aunque le pasen fotos, con un pequeño cambio de apariencia todo se puede lograr

Se acercó a Ritsu y le sacó su cintillo. Los largos mechones de la chica cayeron en su rostro.

-No es por ser exagerada, pero la cosa cambia mucho así- dijo la mujer sonriendo aún más frente al cambio- con ropa que no llame la atención, está lista. Y tú también.

-Sí, sí, quizás funcione- dijo Ritsu recuperando su cintillo y poniéndoselo de nuevo, levemente sonrojada

-Estamos llegando- dijo el conductor

La van se detuvo un poco más allá. El hombre del bigote abrió la puerta y salió. Miró para todos lados y dio el pase para los otros. Estaban en una calle pequeña como un callejón, con edificios a los lados no más de seis pisos. Había ropa colgada entre edificio y edificio en una cuerds conectando a los departamentos. Parecía que era un lugar de clase baja. No había gente en las calles y era bastante tranquilo. A lo lejos se escuchaba una televisión a muy alto volumen y de vez en cuando voces comentando algo.

-Aquí es dónde te quedarás, Tainaka- dijo Usami mirando el lugar con orgullos- Yo vivo en el primer piso. ¿No es acogedor?

-Mmmmh, hermoso- murmuró la chica viendo el edificio. El color era gris, y pareciera que la pintura se estaba descascarando en ciertos lugares. Probablemente fue de un color blanco crema.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Nos llevaremos a Akiyama- dijo la mujer poniéndose los lentes, aunque el día estaba nublado y comenzaba a oscurecerse.

-¿Eh?- las dos chicas la miraron, una más como súplica que la otra

-Te llevaremos a tu casa. Es una hora prudente, así nadie sospechará nada- dijo la mujer sonriendo y poniendo su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra- tienes que tratar de hacer tu vida lo más normal posible para no levantar sospechas. O sea, mañana te toca ir a la escuela.

-Ah… di-difícil pensar en vivir normal después de todo esto- murmuró la chica agachando la cabeza

-Uno se acostumbra- dijo Usami poniendo su mano en el hombro de Ritsu- ya, váyanse. Mañana a las ocho de la noche aquí.

-Sí. Adiós Tainaka, duerme bien- dijo la mujer y se fue al auto. El hombre del bigote izo el signo de paz y también se subió.

Mio se quedó allí mirando a Ritsu. Ella le devolvió la mirada, con una sonrisa. Le tendió la mano.

-Nos veremos mañana-

La pelinegra no la recibió, y fue directo a darle un abrazo. Ritsu se quedó unos segundos sin moverse al ser tomada desprevenida por eso. Usami se apartó un poco para darles espacio. Sonreía intrigado.

-Sé que tienes ganas de llorar- murmuró la pelinegra- y cómo no te gusta lo hare por ti, no tengo ningún problema como ya lo has notado.

El hombro de la castaña estaba humedeciéndose por las lágrimas. La chica se mordió el labio, y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Correspondió el abrazo unos segundos, y luego se separó de su amiga. Eso ayudaba a las ganas de llorar, pero no quería… ni una sola lágrima.

-¿Te puedo pedir si mañana puedes ir a ver a mi hermano después de clases?- dijo Ritsu mirando hacia otro lado- Le había prometido que lo iría a buscar y que iríamos al cine… No tienes que ir al cine con él, pero es para, bueno, saber cómo está y…

-Sí, iré-

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó el hombre del bigote saliendo de la van nuevamente

-Sí… Adiós- dijo Mio mirando a Usami, y a su amiga.

La castaña izo un además con la mano, pero sin mirar a su amiga por completo.

La van partió.

Mio se sentó a un lado. No había ventanas, así que se quedó mirando hacia el suelo.

-Son bastante unidas ustedes dos- dijo la mujer, estaba sentada frente ella- es interesante ver una amistad así en estos días, sobre todo para nosotros

-Nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños- murmuró Mio sin mirarla.

La mujer miró al hombre que tenía a su lado, y él se encogió de hombro.

-Lo siento- dijo ella, mirando nuevamente a Mio- pero si todo sale bien, en un par de meses volverán a su vida normal.

-Eso espero-

Se escuchó la manilla de la puerta. Su madre entró, y con ella un viento helado. Tenía un par de bolsas en sus manos, al parecer con comida. Prendió la luz y sonrió al ver a su hija en la misma posición que la había dejado, como si no se hubiera movido durante todo el día. Lo único que decía lo contrario era su ropa.

-Hola, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Te sientes mejor?- le dijo dejando las bolsas a un lado y sacándose el abrigo

-Mmmhh-

-Me encanta lo comunicativa que estás- dijo la señora Akiyama, y se fue a sentar al lado de su hija. Vio la T.V y sonrió.

-Interesante saber cómo ha estado la economía en Turquía- se burló la mujer

-… A veces es bueno saber esas cosas- contestó la chica, dándose cuenta de repente de lo que estaba viendo- si quieres la cambias

-No, me agrada que tengas ganas de culturizarte sobre esas cosas- dijo ahora levantándose- voy a prepara algo para comer. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Mmmh, sí- dijo Mio dándose cuenta de que no había comido nada desde la mañana. Se estaba muriendo de hambre

-Tu padre llegará en unos minutos- dijo la mujer recogiendo las bolsas-así que me puedes ayudar a preparar la cena. Quizás quieras llamar a Ritsu para que venga, traje suficiente como para todos.

-No está en su casa-

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde fue?- estaba dejando las bolsas en la cocina

-Salió de pueblo por un tiempo- Mio no miró a su madre, si lo hacía, no podría seguir hablando tan tranquilamente. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Ah… es por eso-

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó su hija, ahora mirándola

-A que eres una chica especialmente sensible- respondió su madre acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la frente- Vamos, te ayudará a despejarte un poco.

La mujer agarró a su hija de la mano y la llevó a la cocina. Para distraerse un poco.

-0-

Ritsu miraba el techo de su habitación. Estaba sobre un futón en la mitad de la pieza. Era pequeña, tenía un ventanal que salía a un balcón. Había cocina americana, aunque antigua y bastante usada, y una puerta hacia el baño. Más que eso, no. Estaba en el cuarto y último piso. Hacía frió, aunque el futón ayudaba mucho a mantenerse en calor. Quizás lo más bonito del lugar era la vista hacia la ciudad. Ritsu pensaba, y encontraba increíble lo que podía ocurrir solo en un día. Escuela, comisaría, prisión, pieza abandonada en un edificio extraño en otra cuidad… Sonrió por lo extremo, irónico, y horrible que sonaba.

Se llevó una mano a sus ojos. No quería ninguna lágrima… Pero la atmosfera no ayudaba en nada. Además, pensaba en su familia, como podían estar al saber que se había escapado de la comisaría, y que ahora era una especie de fugitiva. Pensó en sus amigas, y pensó en Mio.

-Aaahhhhhh… ¡Que difícil!-

Se dio un golpe en la frente justo dónde lo había hecho ella. Se lo merecía, por estúpida.

Así que mañana verían a ese tal Endo Ryosuke, le sacarían la información lo más rápido posible, y terminarían ese trabajo rápido. Había muchas formas de hacer hablar a una persona, sólo había que crearlas… Se pudo a pensar en eso, tratando de desviar su mente de la realidad en que se encontraba, recordando algunas películas de detectives o de mafia… o algo así que pudiera ocupar en esa situación.

Y Tainaka Ritsu se quedó dormida pensando en diferentes formas para sacarle la información a ese chico. Algo bastante infantil, pero cualquier cosa que ayudara a conciliar el sueño en un lugar y situación así, servía.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, así va la vida... La verdad, me ha costado mucho escribir esta historia, demaciados detalles, que algunos debo poner y otros no...JA! Pero bueno, de a poco se avanza... ¿Disparos y cosas así? Bueno, es como una historia de mafiosos... imposible NO tener baas volando por la vida, no?...<strong>

**Eso, ojala le haya gustado, y si no... bueno, no importa XD... jaja, no, si algo les molesta o piensa: mmmm, PORQ'? hace algo diferente! diganlo (escribanlo, dificil que les pueda oír XDDDD)  
><strong>

**Cometarios y otras cosas, se aceptan... Ah, y por supuesto, muchas gracias por leer este fic :)  
><strong>

**cheers  
><strong>


End file.
